PAPÁ DE ALQUILER
by Tahi Grey
Summary: Ser madre soltera no representa un gran problema para Isabella, ella vive feliz junto a su pequeño hijo, Max. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando su pequeño le pide algo que ella es incapaz de darle? ¿Qué estará dispuesta a hacer Isabella para conseguir un papá temporal para su hijo?
1. Prólogo

¡ESTOY DE REGRESO CON ESTA HISTORIA!

Para las miles de chicas que me preguntaban cuando era que iba a actualizar este fic. Pues aquí les traigo nuevamente la historia.

Bueno... En realidad nadie me preguntó, solo me he emocionado un poco jejjjejeje. Bueno aquí va.

* * *

><p><strong>DECLAMER: Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama de la historia. Sé que la historia no es muy... ay sí, que digamos muy buena, pero mientras me pertenezca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio a menos que lo permita yo.<strong>

**NA: Vengo con esta historia Re-editada. Me di cuenta que me precipité a publicarla y ciertas cosas no encajaban. Y me vi en la necesidad de corregir algunas cositas. Además, Edward pedía a gritos ser parte de los capítulos, así que cada capitulo estará narrado desde la perspectiva de Edward y de Bella.**

**gracias a Giuli Olmos, beta de Elite fan fiction (www Facebook com /group / elite . fan fiction / )**

**Las dejo leer.**

* * *

><p>PAPÁ DE ALQUILER.<p>

PRÓLOGO

AÑO 2007

EDWARD.

Abrí los ojos de golpe; enseguida me arrepentí de hacerlo. Un dolor punzante atacó mi cabeza

—¡Maldición! —Mi cabeza dolía como los mil infiernos.

Miré hacia todas las direcciones. Noté que estaba en una habitación… de motel, estaba desnudo, y descubrí que en el otro extremo de la cama había una chica. Imágenes borrosas vinieron a mi cabeza, pero no logré acordarme de ella. Estiré el cuello lo suficiente para poder ver a la mujer con la que había tenido sexo glorioso por segunda vez en mi vida, y logré ver a... »¡Oh por Dios, Cullen! Lo lograste.« Ya no eres el nerd perdedor que eras, ahora eres el nerd perdedor que se acostó con la mujer más guapa de la universidad.

Su nombre era Isabella Swan. Ella era la chica con la que todo hombre soñaba: hermosa, inteligente, tierna, dulce, entre otras cosas. Nunca había podido hablar con ella directamente, ya que ella no estaba en mis círculos sociales. Solo la saludé una vez, cuando Zafrina me invitó a uno de sus conciertos. Y allí estaba ella. Aquel día fue muy especial para mí.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Isabella logré salir de la cama. Busqué mi ropa y comencé a vestirme enseguida. Temí que ella se despertara y viera con quién había pasado la noche, seguro que sabía con quién se acostó, pero no quería que me viese aquí.

Palpé mis bolsillos asegurándome que todo estuviera en orden: Cartera, teléfono... La idea de tomarle una foto cruzó por mi mente. Esto sería como un trofeo para mí "Edward Cullen. Él chico nerd que se acostó con Isabella Swan". Esto sería como una especie de prueba para demostrar que no era "un completo perdedor" mas bien sería "un medio perdedor". Y no perdería la oportunidad de presumirle a mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black, con quién había estado.

Busqué en mis pantalones el nuevo teléfono que mi hermana me había enviado. Tomé unas cuantas fotos de Isabella profundamente dormida, guardé las fotos en la memoria del teléfono y me marché del lugar.

DÍAS DESPUÉS

Busqué por toda mi habitación la cadena de plata que Alice me había regalado hace un par de meses en Navidad. No la encontraba por ningún lado, si mi hermana se llegase a enterar que la había perdido, me colgaría a un árbol de mis partes nobles. Realicé nuevamente la búsqueda por la habitación, ya más despejada, pero no sirvió de nada. Me di por vencido y me fui de mi, ahora, antigua habitación. Extrañaré a mi mejor amigo, pero creo que este cambio radical que había decidido hacer en mi vida sería bueno.

Eso esperaba.

...

ISABELLA

Abracé la almohada y me acurruqué más en la cama. No quería abrir los ojos y encontrarme con mi compañera de cuarto merodeando por mi habitación. Me desperecé y di un gran bostezo, abrí los ojos y... ¡Dios mío! Esta no era mi habitación. Me incorporé de la cama y miré a mi alrededor. ¡OH DIOS! La cabeza me iba a explotar en cualquier instante. Traté de acordarme de lo que había sucedido, pero mi cerebro se negaba a cooperar; no recordaba nada de nada, solo recordaba cuando Zafrina me dejó en el bar y se marchó con un tal James.

¡Oh sagrados dioses de las jaquecas!, estaba completamente desnuda, había pasado la noche con alguien que no era capaz de recordar.

Me levanté de la cama, me enredé la sábana alrededor de mi cuerpo y me dirigí al baño para ver si me encontraba con quien había estado. No encontré nada, estaba sola en la habitación.

Recogí mi ropa del suelo y comencé a vestirme. Me sentí culpable por actuar irresponsablemente anoche, sabía que si no hubiera inhalado aquella línea de cocaína la cosa sería otra. No estaría aquí en esta habitación de motel barato, sentada en el borde de la cama sintiéndome culpable y preguntándome con quién diablos había tenido sexo. En este momento estaría empacando mis cosas para dentro de algunos días ir a visitar a mis padres a Nuevo México.

Me levanté de donde estaba, caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí, antes de salir, di una ultima miradita a la habitación. Cerca de la cama había un objeto de metal. Caminé hacia donde se encontraba el objeto que había llamado mi atención y me encontré con una cadena de plata. Me incliné de cuclillas y tomé la placa, la examiné; en ella había dos iniciales "E.C", y al reverso de esta, en letras pequeñitas, había un nombre de una chica llamada Alice. Era raro. Me levanté del lugar y me marché.

DÍAS DESPUÉS

Estaba en Nuevo México con mis padres.

Últimamente no me había sentido del todo bien. Mi madre había insistido en que fuera al médico, al principio me negué pero habían pasado más de cinco días y el malestar no cedía, así que acepté ir al hospital.

Estando en el hospital, me mandaron a hacer unos análisis, el doctor dijo que fuera a casa, que si había algo importante que decirme, llamarían.

Al siguiente día llamaron del hospital. Admito que me asusté, pensaba que era una enfermedad contagiosa o algo mucho peor, como alguna enfermedad venérea; pero en lugar de eso dijo que no debía preocuparme, que "mi enfermedad" solo duraba nueve meses. En aquel instante quería matar al desgraciado que me había embarazado. Pero en lugar de eso, y con el apoyo de mis padres, decidí que él pequeño niño que crecía en mi interior no tenía la culpa, así que ahora estaba aquí, haciéndole frente a mis problemas.

Hasta aquí el prologo. Estoy avisando tanto en esta como en mis otras historias que estaré actualizando cada dos semanas, sé que es un poco tardado, pero serán varios capítulos. Bueno entonces nos vemos del 23 al 25 de mayo.

Saludos.

©©T×G™


	2. capitulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo me encargo de la historia... Ay si, Ay si. La historia no es muy buena, pero mientras me pertenezca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio. (Y no es como si a alguien quisiera robármela jajajaja)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a mi beta Giuli Olmos, beta de Elite fan fiction ( Facebook . <strong>** com / groups / elite. fanfiction /)**

**Nuevamente gracias, nena, por corregir mis horrores.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PAPÁ DE ALQUILER<strong>_.

**Bella.**

Después de enterarme de mi embarazo, avisé a mis padres de lo que me sucedía. Mis padres, al principio, no se mostraron muy contentos con la noticia, pero accedieron a ayudarme. Así que, nueve meses después di a luz a un diminuto bebé de tres kilos ochocientos gramos a quien decidí llamar Max en honor a mi abuelo paterno.

Los dos primeros años de vida de mi pequeño Max los pasamos con mis padres en Nuevo México. Después de ese tiempo pude conseguir empleo en una importante firma de abogados en New York; y nos vimos en la necesidad de mudarnos. Mis padres me apoyaron en lo necesario para la mudanza a New York.

Y desde ese entonces solo somos Max y yo.

Todo marchaba bien hasta hace una semana. Mi pequeño había preguntado por su padre, el motivo de su pregunta había llegado después de que en su escuela dijeran que se celebraría el día del padre con una obra de teatro que preparaban las maestras.

Faltaban dos días antes de la celebración en la escuela de Max. Mi pequeño llegó de la escuela y preguntó:

—Mamá, ¿yo tengo papá? —Su carita se veía un poco triste. Su pregunta me sorprendió. Sabía que en cualquier momento me preguntaría acerca de su padre, pero esto era muy pronto.

—Sí, cariño. Tú sí tienes... —No dejó que acabara lo que tenía que decirle.

—¿Dónde está?

¡Mierda! Ni yo lo sabía. Me vi en la necesidad de inventar una absurda historia.

—Ehm... tu papá no está con nosotros... porque... él está en...África. —Era una maldita mentirosa—. Curando a las personas enfermas de aquel lugar —traté de explicarme. Rogaba a los cielos que me creyera.

—¿Y por qué nunca llama? —preguntó nuevamente mi pequeño, queriendo saber más acerca de su progenitor.

—Em... Cariño. Tu padre está muy ocupado salvando a muchas personas, y... no ha tenido tiempo de llamar. Pero creo que muy pronto lo hará.

Mi pequeño parecía conforme con aquello.

—Cuando llame papá, ¿podrías decirle que lo quiero mucho y que quiero verlo para enseñarles a mis amigos que sí tengo papá?

Eso me partió el corazón, pero no podía decirle a mi hijo que no sabía quién era su padre.

Solo asentí en respuesta.

Al día siguiente, mi pequeño llegó de su escuela muy emocionado. Había hecho un portarretratos de macarrones.

—¡Mamá! —dijo mi pequeño emocionado en cuanto llegamos a casa.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —pregunté con el mismo tono.

—En la escuela, mis amigos y yo hicimos un... un... uno de esos en los que se ponen las fotos —explicó y metió la mano en su mochila, de ella sacó un portarretratos—. ¿Puedes darme una foto de papá para que la pueda poner aquí? —dijo señalando el espacio vacío del portarretrato hecho de macarrones.

Bien dice el dicho: "Una mentira te lleva a la otra." Y no tuve más remedio que mentirle nuevamente a mi hijo.

—Ehm... Te prometo que pronto te daré una. Las fotos de tu padre las he olvidado en casa de los abuelos. Un día de estos llamaré a la abuela Renée y le diré que me las envíe, así puedas tener una foto de tu padre.

Max me miró un poco decepcionado. Entonces, otra de mis estúpidas ideas apareció. Recordaba que tenía aquella cadena de plata que había encontrado aquel día en la habitación de hotel.

—No es una foto la que tengo, pero tengo algo de tu padre que me pidió que te diera cuando fueras un niño responsable, y creo que ha llegado el momento —dije.

«¡Bravo! ¡Que le den un Oscar a mejor actuación del año! », decía una vocecita en el interior de mi cabeza. Era una maldita mentirosa, lo sabía, pero no podía decirle la verdad ahora que ya lo había ilusionado.

Fui a mi habitación y Max fue detrás de mí. Llegué hasta donde estaba mi buró y abrí el cajón sacando una cajita de satín. Le entregué a mi hijo la pequeña cajita. Mi pequeño la abrió ansioso. Su boquita formó una pequeña "O" en cuanto descubrió el contenido de la caja. Con mucho cuidado y como si se fuera a romper, sacó la cadena con la plaquita y la admiró por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunté.

Max asintió entusiasmado.

—Mucho, mami...

(**********)

El festival del día del padre en la escuela de Max llegó. Era viernes por la mañana, me encontraba preparando el desayuno de Max, cuando mi pequeño apareció en la cocina se veía triste.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? —pregunté con preocupación, acercándome a donde se encontraba.

—Nada, mami. —Negó con su cabecita

—¿Seguro? —volví a preguntar, esta vez me agaché de cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Mami? —preguntó con tono lastimero.

—Dime, mi amor.

—¿Puedo no ir hoy a la escuela? Es que... me duele mi pancita —dijo tocándose su estómago.

Me sentía verdaderamente mal con aquella situación. Así que acepté que mi pequeño faltara a sus clases por el día de hoy.

—Ok. Pero solo será por hoy —dije en tono de advertencia.

—Sí, mami —afirmó un poco más alegre.

Deposité un pequeño beso en su frente y revolví sus rubios cabellos. Me incorporé y seguí haciendo nuestro desayuno. Media hora más tarde llamé a mi trabajo para avisar que cancelaran mi única cita de hoy.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, mi pequeño y yo nos encontrábamos viendo el televisor en la sala de estar de la casa; miré a mi hijo y vi que tenía una carita triste. Sabía que estaba de esa manera por el asunto de su padre. Me estrujé los sesos para distraerlo un poco. Pensé en llevarlo al parque, pero allí seguramente habría padres con sus hijos y eso lo pondría aún más triste. Una idea no tan brillante cruzó por mi cabeza, así que dije:

—Max, cariño, ¿quieres ver una película? —le pregunté animadamente tratando de mejorar su humor.

Mi pequeño se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

—Mmm... ¿Película con helado? —Volvió a encogerse de hombros—. ¿Qué te parece si vemos la película de las aves azules, comemos helado napolitano y arriba del helado le ponemos galletas de chocolate? —volví a intentar convencer a mi pequeño. Sabía que el helado y las galletas eran sus favoritos.

Su carita cambió solo un poco y asintió. Se levantó de su lugar.

—¿A dónde vas, cariño? —pregunté.

—Voy al baño. ¿Por qué, mami?

—Oh... Por nada, cielo.

En lo que Max regresaba del baño, me puse a hacer _zapping_ en el televisor.

Estaba cambiándole cuando, en un canal, un reportaje llamó mi atención. En él, aparecía un anunció en letras cursivas que decía "Padres de alquiler", eso llamó mi atención y lo dejé en aquel canal. Un segundo más tarde las letras desaparecieron y un hombre de cabellos color caramelo comenzó a hablar.

—Hola, me llamo Eleazar y soy papá de alquiler, quizá te preguntarás qué es un papá de alquiler, pues aquí te daré una breve explicación.

«Ser papá de alquiler es un servicio muy escaso, o quizá esto de ser papá de alquiler es también considerado como un tabú. Pero en la vida, se dan situaciones especiales en las que la presencia de una figura paterna es esencial para un niño, naturalmente, este tipo de servicio es muy solicitado por madres solteras.

Por experiencia les digo a ustedes... »

Él hombre seguía hablando. Por mi parte, me dejé llevar por mis propios pensamientos. Tenía un empleo estable y ganaba muy bien, así que pensé que sería buena idea buscar una de esas agencias en los Estados Unidos, y resolver el lío en el cual me había metido.

Miré a la televisión y el hombre seguía explicando.

—Nuestro trabajo como padres de alquiler no es remplazar al padre del pequeño. Al comienzo solo se le dirá que soy un amigo de la madre, y que he venido a jugar con él por un par de horas al día o quizá los fines de semana, según el horario que la madre del pequeño establezca.

Escuché unos pasos que provenían del pasillo. Miré en dirección de dónde venían, pero mi pequeño no aparecía. Seguí viendo el televisor.

El hombre seguía hablando.

—Las horas de alquiler no son solo juegos. En el tiempo que se conviva con el niño se le enseñará varias cosas como: inculcar valores de la vida humana y animal, se le ayudará en sus tareas de la casa y de la escuela, y se le dará la suficiente atención que el pequeño necesite para que en un futuro sea una persona de bien. Aquí les proporcionaremos una tabla de información que el padre de alquiler debe tener...

"INFORMACION DEL PAPÁ DE ALQUILER"

*Documentación en regla

Enseguida apareció una tabla con lo siguiente:

*Le gustan los deportes y sabe nadar.

—Mami —interrumpió mi pequeño.

Rápidamente cambié de canal. Después me ocuparía de investigar sobre esa dichosa agencia.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —pregunté nerviosamente, temía que hubiera escuchado algo sobre el reportaje.

—¿Qué haces, mami?

—Em... Yo... Nada, amor, solo hacía un poco de _zapping_ en el televisor en lo que regresabas, quería esperarte para que fuéramos a preparar el helado juntos —sonreí—. ¿Estás listo?

Max asintió.

Fuimos a la cocina, saqué un bote de helado napolitano del congelador, después tomé dos recipientes lo suficientemente grandes para dos bolas gigantescas de postre, lo serví en los recipientes, por último saqué un paquete de galletas Oreo y colocamos varias galletas arriba del dulce.

Fuimos a la sala de estar y nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos. Después puse la película de unas aves azules.

Mientras mi hijo se mostraba muy atento a la película. Mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en el reportaje que había visto hace un par de minutos atrás. Consideré todas mis posibilidades. Y tomé una decisión.

—Max —dije llamando su atención. La película que estábamos viendo estaba por finalizar.

Mi pequeño levantó su mirada y puso toda su atención en mí.

—¿Sí, mami? —preguntó mi pequeño.

—¡Te tengo una sorpresa! —dije con toda la emoción que pude.

—¿Qué es, mami? —dijo con un poco de alegría.

—Bueno. La sorpresa no era para hoy, pero estoy tan contenta con la noticia que no soportaba no decirle a mi pequeño travieso —dije sonriéndole y alborotando sus cabellos rubios.

Mi pequeño me miró ansioso por la noticia que tenía que darle.

—Tu papá me llamó. Y... dijo que pronto vendrá a verte.

Los ojitos de mi pequeño brillaron por la emoción.

—¿Es verdad, mamá? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí. Pero... Tú padre tardará unos cuantos días en volver a llamar y decirme qué día vendrá a verte. —Le iba a preguntar qué le parecía la noticia. Cuando mi pequeño se levantó de su lugar y se abalanzó sobre mi cuello dándome un fuerte abrazo, y un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Gracias, mami! Me gustó la sorpresa.

Le sonreí. Lo tomé del brazo y lo halé ligeramente para estrecharlo nuevamente contra mi pecho; le di un gran beso y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Mi pequeño se retorcía entre mis brazos soltando fuertes carcajadas.

(*******)

Dos días pasaron.

En el transcurso de esos días investigué sobre las agencias de padres de alquiler. Para mi maldita mala suerte, solo había de esas dichosas agencias en Europa. Me daban ganas de darme topes en la cabeza contra la pared. Ya había dicho a mi hijo sobre la visita de su padre, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Si tan solo hubiera pensado un poquito las cosas. O, si tan solo hubiera hecho una investigación primero, ahora no estaría en esta situación, ¡diablos! Era una estúpida.

(**********)

Era lunes, me encontraba en una de las cafeterías cercanas a mi trabajo, había salido a comer en uno de los pequeños locales de la avenida. Me encontraba dispuesta a salir del lugar cuando desvié la mirada y lo vi.

Estaba sentado al fondo del local. Habían pasado casi siete años desde la última vez que lo había visto en uno de los conciertos de Zafrina. No había duda en que el tiempo lo había ayudado a mejorar. Ya no era el chico flacucho con acné y lentes de fondo de botella. Ahora era unos centímetros más altos que antes. Tenía el cabello cobrizo alborotado, el acné había desaparecido por completo, los lentes horribles que cargaba ya no estaban y en su lugar había dos orbes de color verde. Incluso ya no era el chico flacucho, ahora se veía un poco fornido.

Definitivamente el tiempo le había sentado muy bien. Nunca habíamos cruzado más de dos palabras. Pero pensé que sería bueno preguntarle si sabía algo de Zafrina. Entonces me dirigí a su mesa.

—Hola —saludé.

El levantó su mirada, al verme, lo vi palidecer un poco.

—Hol... Hola —dijo tartamudeando un poco.

—Ehm... ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —pregunté. Seguramente no, pero aun así pregunté

—Sí. Claro, Isabella, ¿cierto?

Wow... Sí sabía quién era. Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo? —pregunté señalando la silla vacía.

—Claro, sí, siéntate. —Señalo la silla vacía.

Tomé asiento.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Qué ha sido de ti este tiempo? —dije de sopetón.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí al haberle preguntado eso, se suponía que venía a preguntarle por Zafrina. Además, nosotros no nos conocíamos. Lo único que sabía de él era que era amigo de Zafrina, mi antigua compañera de cuarto, y que él era un chico muy estudioso. Me miró un poco sorprendido, como si estuviera esperando otra clase de pregunta.

—Mmm... Nada importante —dijo sin darle mucha importancia a nuestra conversación.

—Hum... —dije un poco decepcionada. ¿En realidad pensaba que me contaría todo lo que hizo hasta ahora?

—¿Dónde trabajas? —dije tratando de cambiar un poco de tema, y aligerar el ambiente.

Lo vi dudar.

—Estoy haciendo mi residencia en el hospital Central Medical NY —dijo mirándome con cautela.

—No sabía que en el hospital necesitaran abogados para atender a los pacientes —dije en tono burlón y sonreí un poco. Noté que sus labios formaban una fina línea. También pude apreciar que la mano que estaba sobre la mesa se cerró en un puño.

Rápidamente traté de retirar lo dicho.

—Lo siento. No quise molestarte es solo que... La última vez que te vi estabas por acabar la carrera de Derecho ¿no?

—Sí... Mmm... Estaba estudiando eso, pero al final me arrepentí, así que entré a la carrera de Medicina y ahora soy doctor —dijo con cierto tono de incomodidad.

—Que bien. Me alegra. —Me sentía incómoda con la situación, así que decidí que era hora de salir de ahí. Si después me lo llegaba a encontrar le preguntaría por Zafrina. Me levanté de mi lugar y me despedí.

—Fue un gusto volver a verte, Edward.

—Lo mismo digo, Isabella.

(************)

Había pasado una semana desde que le conté a mi pequeño que su padre me llamaría para confirmar el día en que lo visitaría. Mi pequeño preguntaba todos los días para saber si "su padre" había llamado, y como la experta mentirosa en que me había convertido últimamente. Le inventaba cosas para poder tranquilizarlo mientras buscaba a alguien que me ayudara a solucionar esto.

(**********)

Era lunes por la tarde cuando recibí una llamada urgente de mi casa. La niñera llamaba para decirme que mi hijo estaba ardiendo en fiebre; rápidamente salí de la oficina y me dirigí a casa.

En cuanto llegué tomé a mi pequeño en brazos y lo llevé al hospital más cercano. Una vez llegamos al hospital, me dirigí a Urgencias pidiendo ayuda, un paramédico se acercó a mí, me quitó a mi hijo de los brazos y se lo llevó hacia la sala de pediatría.


	3. capitulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo me encargo de la historia... Ay si, Ay si. La historia no es muy buena, pero mientras me pertenezca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio. (Y no es como si a alguien quisiera robármela jajajaja)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a mi beta Giuli Olmos, beta de Elite fan fiction ( www . Facebook group  elitefanfiction / )**

**Nuevamente gracias, nena, por corregir mis horrores.**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo dos<strong>

Edward.

—¿Qué va a ordenar? —preguntó una voz femenina sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Eh? —Levanté la mirada y me encontré con una mujer mayor. Debía de rondar los cuarenta años de edad. Vestía su uniforme color azul claro con un delantal blanco. Sostenía en sus manos un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo. Me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa cálida que no llegaba a sus ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que va a ordenar? —preguntó nuevamente la mujer.

—Oh, sí, em... un café por favor.

—¿Algo más?

Negué con la cabeza. No podía permitirme más que un café.

—No, es todo —contesté.

La mujer asintió y se marchó, cuando nuevamente estuve solo, me permití vagar otra vez en mis pensamientos. Los recuerdos de hace seis años atrás, cuando le dije a mi padre que dejaría la carrera de Derecho y me inscribiría a primer año de Medicina, inundaron mi cabeza. Aquel día todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

Toqué la puerta del despacho de mi padre.

—Pase —lo escuché decir.

Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza. Mi padre se encontraba revisando unos papeles, sentado en su silla de cuero frente a su escritorio de roble.

—Padre —hablé para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? —dijo sin apartar la vista de los papeles que tenía frente a él. Quería que me mirara, pero no lo hizo, así que no tuve otra opción más que comunicarle lo que había venido a decirle.

—Me iré a la escuela de Medicina —solté.

Mi padre abrió los ojos como si se le fueran a salir de sus orbitas, y despegó la vista de los documentos.

—¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, muchacho?! —Mi padre me dedicó una mirada furiosa.

—M-me i-inscribiré en la escuela de M-medicina —tartamudeé un poco. Tenía miedo… miedo de lo que se avecinaba.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —gritó enfurecido. Acto seguido se levantó de su lugar; colocó ambas manos en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante—. ¡Tú no irás a ninguna mierda de escuela de Medicina! ¡Acabarás la carrera de leyes, quieras o no!

—Pe… pero, padre —quise protestar.

—He dicho ¡NO!, Edward. Ahora sal del despacho que tengo cosas más importantes que resolver —dijo. Se acomodó en su silla de cuero y tomó entre sus manos los papeles que había dejado hace un momento.

Derrotado. Giré sobre mis talones y me marché a mi habitación.

Al pasar los días pensé que mi padre accedería y me permitiría cambiar de carrera. Incluso intenté hablar con él los dos siguientes días, pero cada vez que lo buscaba, inventaba pretextos o se encerraba como de costumbre en su despacho.

Ya no podía más con esta situación. No podía permitir que mi padre me obligara a ejercer una profesión que yo no deseaba. Era hora de que alguien de la familia se revelara. Si Alice, mi hermana mayor, no quiso revelarse contra mi padre y estudiar lo que ella verdaderamente deseaba, no era mi problema. Yo no haría la voluntad de él. Yo tenía una vida y quería vivirla.

Al cabo de una semana me decidí a enfrentar a mi padre.

Era domingo por la mañana y me dirigí al despacho de papá. Toqué un par de veces y sin esperar respuesta entré. Lo encontré como siempre: con papeles en las manos.

—Padre —llamé su atención. Él me miró confundido—. Iré a la escuela de Medicina —dije con decisión, luego salí del despacho de mi padre y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para empacar mis cosas.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —gritaba mi padre enfurecido al otro lado de la puerta. No hice caso y seguí mi camino. Arreglé mis maletas y me dispuse a abandonar mi casa.

Mi madre me esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Tu padre está enfurecido y dice que no quiere volver a verte en su vida. Por favor, cariño, dime lo que sucede porque no entiendo.

Di un largo suspiro y expliqué a mi madre.

—Padre se ha enojado conmigo porque le he dicho que me cambiaba a la escuela de Medicina.

Mi madre aspiró aire como si se hubiera atragantado. Después de eso, creo que me pareció ver que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban en una diminuta sonrisa.

—Pero, Edward...

Mi padre apareció como un torbellino.

—¡Te quiero fuera de mi casa! —dijo apuntando hacia la puerta.

—Eleazar, por favor, no hagas esto —protestó mi madre.

—¡No te metas, mujer!

Miré a mi madre, después a mi padre; tomé mis cosas y salí de su casa.

Un mes más tarde logré ponerme en contacto con mi madre, ella dijo que trató de convencer a mi padre para que cambiara de opinión, pero él no quería verme a menos que decidiera acabar la carrera de Derecho.

Eso jamás sucedió…

Los dos primeros años fueron difíciles, me vi en la necesidad de trabajar para poder pagar mis gastos. Un año más tarde, Alice me contactó y se ofreció a ayudarme con una mensualidad para que dejara de trabajar y me concentrara en mis estudios; acepté la ayuda de mi hermana y tres años después me gradué con honores de la escuela de Medicina.

Días después de que me graduara me puse en contacto con mi hermana, pero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Contacté a mi madre pero sucedió lo mismo. Sospeché que mi padre estaba detrás de todo esto. Así que, seis meses después me encontraba haciendo mi residencia en el hospital Central Medical NY.

—Hola —saludó la voz femenina de alguien que se encontraba cerca, levanté la mirada y me encontré con... ¡Oh, Dios! Era ella. Habían pasado casi siete años sin verla.

—Hol… Hola —dije malditamente nervioso. No quería pensar el motivo por el que venía.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó como si dudara.

¿Cómo jodidos me iba a olvidar de ella? Si todavía guardaba aquellas fotografías.

—Sí. Claro, Isabella, ¿cierto? —dije como si dudara que fuera ella. Lo hacía para tantear el terreno en el cual me estaba metiendo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó señalando la silla contigua vacía.

—Claro, siéntate.

Isabella tomó asiento. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad ella habló.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué ha sido de ti este tiempo?

¿En… en serio mm... me estaba preguntando eso? «Maldición Cullen otra vez tartamudeando. Ya no eres el _nerd _de hace años.» me dije mentalmente.

La miré confundido. Me aclaré un poco la garganta.

—Mmm… Nada importante —dije sin importancia.

—Hum… —la escuché decir con un poco de decepción—. ¿Dónde trabajas?

Por mi parte seguía sin entender nada. Imaginaba que se había acercado para dedicarme un par de improperios.

—Humm… Estoy haciendo mi residencia en el hospital Central Medical NY —dije como si lo dudara.

—No sabía que en el hospital necesitaran de abogados para atender a los pacientes —dijo en tono sarcástico.

Tanto su tono como su comentario hicieron que me enfureciera. Apreté los dientes y los puños involuntariamente. Vi que Isabella me miraba, y después noté como si se hubiera estremecido.

—Lo siento. No quise molestarte, es solo que… la última vez que te vi estabas por acabar la carrera de Derecho.

—Sí... Mmm... Estaba estudiando eso, pero al final me arrepentí, así que entré a la carrera de Medicina y ahora soy doctor.

—Que bien. Me alegra —dijo incómoda. Se levantó de su lugar—. Fue un gusto volver a verte, Edward —se despidió.

—Lo mismo digo, Isabella —respondí.

Media hora más tarde me levanté de mi lugar y saqué un par de billetes del bolsillo de mi pantalón, los coloqué en la mesa y salí del lugar.

(********)

Era un día pesado. La mayoría del personal del hospital se encontraba ocupado. Seth, uno de los enfermeros, traía a un pequeño de aproximadamente seis años de edad en brazos, llegó hasta la camilla disponible. Carlisle, el jefe de residentes, se encontraba a mi lado, cuando vio a Seth acercarse preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede?

—El pequeño tiene fiebre muy alta —explicó Seth.

Carlisle me miró

—Encárgate, Cullen.

Asentí y puse manos a la obra.

Una hora más tarde, el pequeño niño estaba estable. La fiebre había bajado y una de las enfermeras lo llevaba en una camilla a una de las habitaciones. Por mi parte y para completar mi labor me dirigía a la sala de espera para informar, a los padres del pequeño, que estaba bien.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos abrí el expediente del pequeño y miré la información que se encontraba allí para así poder llamar al padre o la madre del pequeño. (Y no era que no me hubieran dicho el nombre del pequeño con anterioridad, era solo que no lo recordaba).

Cuando leí el nombre completo del pequeño estuvo a punto de darme una combustión.

Nombre del pequeño: Max Swan Dwyer.

Él no..., no podía ser posible. Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Llegué a la sala de espera y dije en voz alta:

—Familiares del niño Max Swan Dwyer.

—Soy yo —escuché decir a una voz femenina bastante familiar.

La busqué con la mirada hasta que me encontré con ella. Mis sospechas estaban confirmadas… Isabella Swan era la madre del pequeño niño que había atendido hace poco. Isabella se acercó lo suficiente para quedar frente a mí. En su rostro se podía ver la angustia y la preocupación por su pequeño hijo.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó—. ¿Está bien, verdad? —volvió a decir.

—Sí, sí, tu pequeño está bien. Em... ¿Es tu hijo? —pregunté como si dudara.

—Sí —se limitó a decir.

El recuerdo del pequeño se me vino a la mente. Entonces en un acto reflejo mi cerebro comenzó a contar de reversa… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis... ¡No! No podía ser verdad. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar aquellos malos pensamientos. Me concentré en el momento.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó Isabella.

—Solo es un fuerte resfriado —respondí.

—Pero… está bien ¿cierto?

Asentí.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Por supuesto, sígueme.

Caminamos por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a las habitaciones, estas eran compartidas.

—Tu pequeño se encuentra al fondo de la habitación. —Señalé al fondo de la habitación.

—¿Cuándo podré llevármelo?

—Mañana por la mañana se le dará de alta.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí, mañana, debemos asegurarnos que su temperatura corporal esté estable.

Isabella asintió energéticamente y fue a ver a su pequeño.

Toda la noche me mantuve ocupado atendiendo a los pequeños pacientes que llegaban. Por la mañana me dirigí a la oficina de Carlisle, cuando estaba cerca la puerta, se abrió dejándome ver a mi jefe.

—Te ves cansando, Edward, puedes marcharte a casa.

—Gracias.

Cuando salí del hospital, caminé hacia mi coche; cuando llegué frente a él, pude darme cuenta que la llantas delanteras estaban agujeradas.

¡Diablos! Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡Demonios! Di una patada a la parte trasera de mi coche. Miré a mi alrededor para verificar que nadie me hubiera visto, pero fue una mala idea.

Bella venía en mi dirección.


	4. capitulo3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo me encargo de la historia... Ay si, Ay si. La historia no es muy buena, pero mientras me pertenezca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio. (Y no es como si a alguien quisiera robármela jajajaja)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a mi beta Giuli Olmos, beta de Elite fan fiction ( www. Facebook groups  elitefanfiction / )**

**Nuevamente gracias, nena, por corregir mis horrores.**

**Capítulo tres**

Bella.

«¡Oh Dios! Cuánto pesa mi hijo», me quejé mentalmente.

Iba en camino hacia el estacionamiento, con Max dormido en brazos, cuando lo vi. No pude notarlo con exactitud, pero me parecía que le daba una patada a la parte trasera de un coche. Parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche. Edward miró alrededor percatándose de que nadie lo había visto hacer su rabieta. Y entonces, vio que iba camino hacia su dirección. Inmediatamente se separó un poco del coche y recobró su compostura.

—Hola —saludé en cuanto estuve a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—Hola —me devolvió el saludo. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rojizas por la vergüenza.

Llegué hasta mi coche e intenté sacar las llaves del bolsillo trasero de mis _jeans_, pero no pude hacerlo porque Max estaba muy dormido, y si intentaba sacar las llaves, él caería al suelo. Y no quería que eso ocurriese.

—¿Necesitas una mano? —preguntó Edward.

—Eh... Sí. Creo que necesito dos —dije con algo de humor, él sonrió un poco y se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí. Le tendí a Max y él, con movimientos expertos, lo cargó en sus brazos.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, saqué las llaves y quité el seguro para poder abrir el coche. Después me giré hacia donde estaba Edward.

—Muchas gracias, Edward —dije tendiendo las manos para que me entregara a mi hijo.

—Si quieres... puedo acomodarlo —ofreció.

—Sí, por favor. —Abrí la puerta trasera del coche para que Edward acomodara a Max—. ¿Ya has salido del trabajo? —pregunté cuando se estaba incorporando.

—Sí. —Quedó frente a mí.

—Entonces ¿ya te vas? —pregunté nuevamente dando un paso hacia atrás al notar que estaba muy cercad de él; y le estaba obstruyendo el paso.

—Sí, mi turno ha acabado pero... —Se detuvo.

—¿Pero? —Lo miré alzando una ceja interrogativamente.

—Pero... —Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. No. Nada importante.

—¿Seguro?

—Mmm... —Se lo pensó un segundo—. Mi coche se descompuso —dijo sin darle mucha importancia—. Me alegra haberte ayudado —suspiró y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Espera! —dije. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ofrecerle ayuda—. Si quieres puedo darte un aventón. —Alcé la voz al ver que Edward se alejaba.

Giró sobre sus talones y me encaró.

—Gracias, pero vivo cerca.

—Oh, vamos, no es molestia. Me gustaría ayudarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo, —Lo vi dudar un momento y luego asintió.

—Está bien, gracias.

Me acerqué a la puerta del conductor y la abrí, antes de subir dije:

—Sube. —Edward asintió nuevamente, se acercó, abrió la puerta y subió al asiento del copiloto—. Mmm… ¿Qué dirección? —pregunté.

—_Williamsburg_.

—Oh, está bien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Vivo cerca, en _Brooklyn Heights_. —Solo asintió. No comenté nada más y encendí el carro. Conduje lo más rápido que pude permitirme. En el transcurso a la casa de Edward se formó un silencio bastante incómodo; tamborileé mis dedos un par de veces en el volante—. ¿Y cómo va el trabajo? —Giré por un segundo la cabeza y lo miré, después mi vista volvió a la carretera.

—Bien —contestó.

—Mmm... —dije algo decepcionada. No sé porque motivo pensaba que él iba a contarme algo más.

Veinte minutos después, estábamos en _Wiliamsburg_. Edward me señaló el edificio donde vivía, este lucía muy viejo.

Aparqué en la acera.

—Gracias —dijo, abriendo la puerta, listo para marcharse.

—De nada.

Edward bajó de mi coche y caminó hacia la entrada del edificio.

Contemplé el edificio por un momento.

Entonces, la voz chillona de una mujer comenzó a gritar. Miré en dirección de donde provenía la voz y vi a una anciana. La mujer se encontraba en el primer piso asomando solo la cabeza por una de las ventanas y comenzó a gritarle a Edward.

—¡Sr. Edward! ¡Necesito que me pague la renta de este mes y la del mes atrasado! Esto no es una casa de acogida. Si no me paga por la tarde llamaré a la policía —gritaba la mujer.

Edward se quedó congelado a mitad de la acera. Volteó a verme y se sonrojó. Bajó la mirada al suelo y siguió su camino hacia la entrada del edificio.

Aquella mujer lo estaba avergonzando frente a los vecinos y peatones que pasaban por el lugar. De pronto, algo hizo _clic_ en mi cabeza, como cuando en las caricaturas se enciende una bombilla sobre la cabeza del personaje.

—¡¿EDWARD?! —Medio grité asomando mi cabeza por la ventanilla. Él se giró para encararme. Le hice un par de señas para que se acercara. Indeciso; comenzó a caminar a pasos pequeños hacia donde me encontraba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dije—: Me gustaría conversar contigo esta tarde. —Lo miré a los ojos.

—No creo poder. Has escuchado a la mujer, me echará por la tarde. Estaré ocupado con la mudanza.

—Entonces... ¿podría ser ahora? —pregunté con algo de nervios. Esperaba que lo que tenía planeado decirle saliera bien.

Me miró con duda y luego miró hacia atrás mirando a la señora que le había gritado hace rato.

—Mmm... Sí.

—Ok. Sube. —Lo invité nuevamente a entrar al coche. Edward vaciló un poco y después caminó hasta la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y subió—. Iremos a mi casa, espero y no te moleste, pero necesito acostar a Max. —Señalé con el pulgar hacia atrás. Edward asintió sin decir ninguna palabra.

El camino a mi casa nos tomó veinte minutos. Al llegar aparqué frente a mi casa.

Me dispuse a bajar a Max.

—Puedo ayudarte a bajar al pequeño —se ofreció.

Asentí, bajé y abrí la puerta trasera. Él desabrochó el cinturón y cargó a Max.

Cerré el coche tras él y luego me apresuré a la entrada de la casa; abrí la puerta y me hice a un lado para dar paso a Edward. Me sentía un poco extraña por prácticamente haber invitado a un extraño a pasar a mi casa, pero la razón por la que lo hacía valía la pena.

Edward se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y se giró con mi hijo en brazos para mirarme.

—Dámelo, lo iré a acostar. ¿Te importaría esperarme, solo un poco, en lo que acuesto a mi hijo en su habitación? —pregunté. Edward negó con la cabeza. Le tendí los brazos para que me pasara a Max.

No sé cómo sucedió, pero uno de sus brazos rozó mi pecho derecho. Hice como que no me di cuenta y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que se ruborizaba.

Subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de Max. Con dificultad abrí la puerta, y lo acosté sobre su cama.

Me permití contemplar a mi hijo por un momento.

—Te prometo que pronto vendrá tu padre a visitarte —dije en un susurro, me incliné y deposité un ligero beso sobre su frente.

Salí de la habitación, bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Edward; estaba donde lo había dejado hace un par de minutos.

—¿Gustas café? —ofrecí nerviosamente. El momento más difícil se acercaba. Edward asintió—. Sígueme.

Fuimos a la cocina. Lo invité a sentarse en uno de los taburetes de la islita mientras sacaba las cosas necesarias para preparar café y tostadas. (Admitía que estaba haciendo un poco de tiempo para pensar en cómo le propondría que se hiciera pasar por el padre de mi hijo).

«¡Oh dios! Esto sería malditamente difícil de decir. ¿Y si no aceptaba? ¿Y si pensaba que estaba loca?» Probablemente lo estaba, pero haría lo que fuera para darle a mi hijo un poco de felicidad. Me estrujé los sesos, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Cuando terminé las tostadas y el café, me aclaré la garganta.

Edward fijó toda su atención a mí.

—Quiero proponerte algo —dije nerviosamente. Las manos me temblaban—. Sé que no es mi asunto, pero escuché lo que la mujer te dijo y... quiero... —Me detuve.

Él me miró ansioso.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Bueno, te quiero proponer... Quiero-que-te-hagas-pasar-por-el-padre-de-mi-hijo —solté de repente.

Y no era que yo me estuviera aprovechando de su estado financiero pero si él me ayudaba con esto, yo también lo estaría ayudando ¿no? Además sólo necesitaba por lo mucho de tres días de sus servicios como padre de alquiler.

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.


	5. capitulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo me encargo de la historia... Ay si, Ay si. La historia no es muy buena, pero mientras me pertenezca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio. (Y no es como si a alguien quisiera robármela jajajaja)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a mi beta Giuli Olmos, beta de Elite fan fiction ( www. Facebook elitefanfiction  )**

**Nuevamente gracias, nena, por corregir mis horrores.**

* * *

><p>PAPÁ DE ALQUILERCAPÍTULO CUATRO<p>

BELLA

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté preocupada al ver que Edward lucía muy pálido—. Edward —lo llamé tomándolo de los hombros, y sacudiéndolo un poco para que reaccionara.

Edward negó con la cabeza y sacudió los hombros para que lo soltara. Así lo hice. Me separé de él lo suficiente, y fui a donde estaba hace un par de minutos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad por fin habló.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.

—Lamento haberte dicho eso. Yo no..., no debí... —Comencé a disculparme. Admitía que había actuado por mero impulso; por el hecho de estar desesperada, por haberle mentido a mi hijo sobre su padre. Iba a retractarme y a decirle que lo olvidara, pero entonces él dijo:

—¿En realidad quieres que haga eso? ¿Por qué? —preguntó confuso.

Dios, estaba en un lío gordo.

—No, no... Ehmm... Olvídalo. Olvida lo que escuchaste ¿sí?

—Pero... pero tú...

—Sólo olvida...

—Acepto —dijo precipitadamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con sorpresa.

EDWARD.

¡Demonios! ¿Había aceptado? ¿Pero qué pasaba conmigo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó con sorpresa, la había impresionado con mi respuesta a mitad de su frase.

«Estás a tiempo de retractarte, Cullen», decía mi subconsciente.

«Di que no, di que no»

—Dije que acepto —confirmé.

—¿De verdad? —dijo con cierto tono de emoción y sorpresa, mientras una diminuta sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

Sólo asentí dos veces con la cabeza.

«Mierda, Cullen, ¿qué hiciste?», dijo aquella voz que no sé de dónde había venido. Ahora sólo me quedaba averiguar el problema en el que me había metido. Miré a Isabella listo para comenzar a preguntar, pero ella comenzó a decir:

—No es que yo quiera aprovecharme de ti, Edward, o algo así, pero escuché lo que esa señora decía y... pensé que tú podrías ayudarme... De verdad necesito ese favor, o como le quieras llamar. Te pagaré por ello —explicó.

Sacudí la cabeza un poco, todavía me encontraba un poco asustado y confuso con lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Wow. Pero... ¿Por qué quieres que yo haga eso? Apenas si me conoces, ¿qué tal si soy un asesino de niños o un violador? ¿Y el padre del niño? —Hice muchas preguntas a la vez.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos como si se hubiera acordado de algo importante. Después de un segundo recobró la compostura.

—Mmm... Lo-lo del padre de mi hijo es un asunto algo difícil de explicar, y que además, no es de tu incumbencia. Y sí, no te conozco lo suficiente, pero no soy tan estúpida como para dejarte a solas con mi hijo. Y por lo que veo, sé que no eres un violador o un asesino.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? —repliqué con nerviosismo, ella no me conocía y estaba pidiéndome aquello.

—Porque si lo fueras, no hubieses hecho una carrera en pediatría.

Tenía un poco de razón.

—Pero, pero...

—¿De verdad eres violador y asesino? —preguntó con una ceja levantada. Estaba agotando su paciencia.

—No, pero...

—Sólo requiero de un día de tus servicios como padre de alquiler. Te prometo que no será más que un día.

—Yo... —No sabía qué decir a eso.

—Te pagaré lo suficiente para que te quedes donde vives.

Me sentí un poco insultado por sus palabras. Primero, me pedía ayuda y luego me decía que me pagaría el dinero suficiente. Estaba a tiempo de rechazar su oferta. Pero mi mente comenzó a recordar que apenas así, había conseguido el dinero para pagar la renta.

—Está bien —respondí—. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Isabella me miró confundida. Ahora era ella la que no sabía qué hacer.

—No lo sé. ¿Tienes algún número donde pueda localizarte? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Isabella sacó su teléfono de la parte trasera de sus jeans—. Mi número es: 5645513489 —dije.

—Perfecto. Me pondré en contacto contigo en el transcurso de la semana. ¿Sí?

—Ehm... sí. ¿Es todo?

—Por el momento sí. ¡Espera!, no, aguarda un momento, iré por la chequera para darte la mitad del dinero, la otra mitad te la daré al final —dijo marchándose a algún lugar de la casa.

«Maldición, Cullen, esta mujer se está aprovechando de tu estado financiero para obligarte a ser padre de alquiler. ¡Espera! ¿Qué es eso de padre de alquiler?» me dijo esa vocecita que se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. Me pasé una mano por los cabellos y miré al suelo, como si este me fuera a dar una respuesta.

Después de unos segundos, levanté la mirada y me sorprendí al ver que no estaba solo, el hijo de Isabella se encontraba de pie cerca de la islita de la cocina. El pequeño niño me miró sorprendido, sus pequeños ojos color verde me miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz congestionada.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. ¡Diablos!, no había escuchado al pequeño niño acercarse. Miré al pequeño, y le ofrecí una sonrisa nerviosa al no saber qué hacer.

—¿Eres amigo de mi mami? —volvió a preguntar el pequeño.

«Mierda, Cullen, dile algo.»

—Yo-yo... soy...

—Un amigo —terminó de decir Bella, a las espaldas del pequeño. Miré a Isabella y ella lucía muy nerviosa. El pequeño niño se giró por completo para quedar frente a su madre.

—Yo ya me iba —dije levantándome de mi lugar, pero nadie me hizo caso.

—¿Quién es él, mamá? —preguntó nuevamente, mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice.

A Isabella pronto le cambió la expresión, pasó de nerviosa a tranquila.

—Max Swan —dijo a modo de regaño—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no es correcto señalar, con el dedo, a las personas?

El pequeño me miró a mí, y luego a su madre.

—Lo siento, señor. ¿Mamá, quién es? —dijo posando su atención en mí.

—Él..., él es un amigo que... viene desde muy lejos.

Comencé a dar un paso a la vez, hacia la puerta por donde había entrado.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación a ponerte los zapatos, y en un momento te alcanzo?

Él pequeño asintió, giró sobre sus talones y se fue corriendo hacia donde su madre lo había mandado.

Me quedé como un idiota viendo como el pequeño desaparecía de mi vista.

—Es momento de que te marches —habló casi en un susurro—. Te llamaré para decirte qué es lo que tienes que hacer ¿sí? Lo siento, no puedo llevarte a tu casa. Toma. —Me entregó un billete de veinte dólares, y me haló del brazo, arrastrándome a través de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta—. Adiós, Edward.

Sólo asentí, y salí de la casa.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, rumbo al departamento, con mi cabeza en otra parte, dándole vueltas al asunto del "Padre de alquiler". No tenía ni una jodida idea de lo que eso significaba. Era claro, que una madre de alquiler era quien cargaba en su vientre al hijo de otra mujer, pero ¿qué demonios era un padre de alquiler? Entonces recordé las primeras palabras que Isabella dijo:

"Quiero-que-te-hagas-pasar-por-el-padre-de-mi-hijo". En ese instante, sentí mi estómago revolverse. Y mi cabeza comenzó a hacer cuentas, cuentas como las que había hecho en el hospital. Dejé de caminar. No, no podía ser verdad. Eso era imposible. Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces para alejar aquellos pensamientos. Seguí con mi camino; varios minutos después, llegué al edificio donde vivo, entre a él, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi piso. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, la voz de Emmett habló a mis espaldas.

—¡Hey, Ed!

—Emmett —saludé. Me giré para verlo.

—¿Ya te ha encontrado doña rabietas?

—¿Quién? —pregunté confuso.

—¿Ya te ha visto la señora Cope?

—¡Ah sí!, la he visto.

—Te ha echado, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¡Perfecto! —Sonrió—. Hermano, tengo un trato que hacerte.

¡Maldición, otro trato no!

—Emmett, yo no...

—Tranquilo, hermano, no es nada raro. Un amigo mío se mudará fuera del país por un año. Y me ha ofrecido rentar su departamento a un precio accesible. El departamento está amoblado, y cuenta con dos habitaciones con baño incluido. Así que pensé que podríamos juntar lo de tu paga, y la mía, y compartir departamento.

Lo miré alzando una ceja.

—No me mal entiendas. Si aceptas o no voy a rentar el departamento, sólo me pareció que proponerte este trato sería bueno, yo me ahorraría un buen dinero, y tú saldrías de esta pocilga. ¿Qué dices, Ed?

No me lo pensé dos veces.

—¡Por supuesto que acepto!

.

.

Ese mismo día, Emmett y yo nos mudamos al departamento de su amigo que quedaba a pocas calles de la casa de Isabella. El lugar era tal y como lo había descrito Emmett, y hasta tenía un pequeño gimnasio que, según Emmett, su amigo nos prestaría.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días, Isabella seguía sin llamar. Estaba desechando algunas cosas cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

—Pasa —dije.

Emmett asomó la cabeza.

—Ed, hermano, ¿qué haces?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nada importante.

—¡Que bien! ¿Sabes?, cerca hay un bar, el vecino dice que es ahí donde se pueden conseguir chicas. ¿Qué dices, hermano, vienes? —preguntó, y se adentró a la habitación.

—No, mañana tengo que ir al hospital.

Emmett soltó un silbido de admiración.

—Wow, esta chica está buena —dijo pasando una por una las fotos que tenía en la mano—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Caminé hasta donde estaba él y le arrebaté las fotos de las manos.

—¡Espera, espera! —protestó cuando le arrebaté las fotos que le había tomado a Isabella hace años atrás. Iba a tirarlas.

—¿Quién es la chica, Ed?

Una sonrisa estúpida se formó en mi rostro.

—¿Te la tiraste, hermano?

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—¡Ja! ¡Maldito cabrón, afortunado! —gritó palmeándome la espalda—. Jodido, Ed. Tienes suerte con las chicas, hermano.

Comencé a reír nerviosamente. Me daba un poco de vergüenza que Emmett se hubiera dado cuenta que pasé la noche con Isabella.

En ese momento, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia, lo tomé de donde estaba y contesté:

—¿Diga?


	6. capitulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo me encargo de la historia... Ay si, Ay si. La historia no es muy buena, pero mientras me pertenezca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio. (Y no es como si a alguien quisiera robármela jajajaja)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a mi beta Giuli Olmos, beta de Elite fan fiction ( www. Facebook elite fan fiction  )**

**Nuevamente gracias, nena, por corregir mis horrores**

**Hola nenas. Lamento la demora. Me anime a buscar ayuda. Así que si quieren darse otra vuelta por los capítulos ya beteados.**

**Nos vemos pronto...**

* * *

><p>PAPÁ DE ALQUILER<p>

_**Capítulo cinco**_

BELLA

El teléfono pasaba de una mano a otra con impaciencia.

Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Qué demonios era lo que le iba a decir a Edward? Estaba claro que ya le había dicho la parte importante; y él había aceptado. Pero el problema aquí... era explicarle qué era lo que tenía que hacer cuando le presentara a Max.

Sostuve el teléfono en la mano derecha y marqué el número que Edward me había proporcionado.

—¿Diga? —Contestaron al segundo timbre. Mi estómago se contrajo al escuchar una voz grave al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Edward? —pregunté con duda, él podía haberme dado un número falso ¿no? Además, esa voz podría ser la de otro hombre.

—Él habla —dijo Edward.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. Me aliviaba que de verdad fuera su número.

—Emm... Hola, soy Bella... uhm... llamaba para... —«Dios, Isabella, hazlo rápido», me dije mentalmente—. ¿Podría verte mañana? Necesito explicarte algunas cosas. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería del otro día? —dije mordiéndome el dedo pulgar.

Hubo un silencio.

—Ehm... ¿Edward, estás ahí?

—Ehm... sí, sí. ¿A qué hora?

—A las siete, si te parece bien.

—Entonces a las siete —repitió.

—Está bien. —Colgué.

Ya estaba hecho. Ya había quedado con él en la cafetería donde, después de un par de años, lo había vuelto a ver. Me miré las manos, y estas me temblaban. Perfecto, estaba nerviosa. Dios... a veces me odiaba por portarme de aquella manera. En vez de comportarme como la abogada que era, me comportaba como una chiquilla. Me sorprendía que desde que le dije a Max la mentira de su padre, me había convertido en una maldita mentirosa con mi hijo. Tal vez mi trabajo también requería algo de eso, pero nunca con mi familia. A veces pensaba en lo que Rose, mi amiga y psicóloga, decía: "Es más fácil arreglar los problemas de los demás, que los de uno mismo". Y tenía toda la jodida razón. Podría arreglar cualquier problema legal, cual fuera, pero no podía arreglar mi desastrosa vida, y eso me molestaba.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Max desde algún sitio de la casa.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —pregunté buscándolo con la mirada. Mi pequeño venía un poco desorientado, había dormido una siesta de dos horas—. ¿Qué sucede, cariño? —volví a preguntar, cuando quedó frente a mí.

—Tengo mucha hambre, mami.

Le sonreí ampliamente.

—Ve a lavarte las manos; la comida ya está lista.

Mi pequeño giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el baño que teníamos en la planta baja. Por mi parte, tomé dos platos y serví, en uno de ellos, una pequeña porción de estofado, y en el otro plato, una cantidad más grande para mí.

Cinco minutos después, mi bebé estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor esperando su comida; en cuanto me vio con los platos en mano, sus ojos se iluminaron y me miraron ansiosos.

—Huele rico —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Y lo está.

—Ya lo sé. Huele rico —repitió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Sonreí a mi pequeño y coloqué frente a él un plato de comida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, me encontraba en la misma mesa en la que vi a Edward aquella vez, después de los pasados seis años. Miré hacia abajo, chequeando rápidamente la hora, eran las ocho menos cuarto. Era demasiado tarde, creo que se había arrepentido. Me levanté de mi lugar lista para marcharme cuando una grave voz familiar habló.

—Ho-hola. Lamento la-la demora.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes. Noté que debajo de sus ojos había dos ojeras muy marcadas.

Tomé nuevamente asiento y él hizo lo mismo.

—Llegas tarde —comenté, no queriendo preguntar nada acerca de las ojeras.

—Lo siento. Tuve una emergencia de último momento. —Se encogió de hombros.

Llevé mis manos hacia la carpeta que contenía algo de información, la necesaria para que Edward supiera qué debía decirle a Max.

—Me alegra que vinieras —dije.

«No te pongas nerviosa, no te pongas nerviosa». Odiaba esto.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —dijo mirándome ansioso y nervioso a la vez.

—Toma. —Le entregué la carpeta. Él tomó la carpeta, la abrió, y leyó su contenido. Después de un par de minutos levantó la mirada.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Este fin de semana, claro, si no tienes inconveniente.

Se lo pensó un momento.

—¿Domingo?

—Cualquier día estaría perfecto para mí.

—Sí, sí. Me parece bien.

Sin decir nada más, volvió a mirar hacia la carpeta que tenía en las manos.

La emoción me embargó, y lo miré ansiosa.

—El domingo te daré el resto del dinero que te dije.

Edward levantó la mirada y su expresión fue de incomodidad. Creo que no había sido bueno comentar aquello.

—Está bien —masculló.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Gustas café? —ofrecí; levanté mi taza y di un pequeño sorbo.

—No, gracias —dijo, negando con la cabeza y volviendo nuevamente la mirada a los papeles. Tenía que preguntarle algo. Su silencio me estaba impacientando.

—Ehm... —Levantó la mirada hacia mí—. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Asintió

—¿Exactamente, dónde quieres hacer el encuentro?

«¡Demonios!», había olvidado eso.

Piensa, piensa... ¡Lo tenía!

—En _Prospect Park Zoo_. Te veremos en la fuente, de ahí nos vamos al zoológico; y allí le podrás decir lo que está escrito en las carpetas. —Señalé los papeles que tenía en la mano.

—¿A qué hora? —preguntó.

Me removí un poco en la silla mientras pensaba qué hora sería la adecuada. Me estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que había estado antes. Edward no dejaba de mirarme de una forma rara.

—A las dos de la tarde estaría bien.

No lo pensó dos veces.

—Allí estaré —dijo sin dejarme de mirar, aquello era realmente incómodo.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté mirando hacia abajo, por si tenía algo mal. Me pareció que se sonrojaba un poco; parpadeó un par de veces.

—No, no. Yo sólo... Lo siento. —Miró su reloj—. Tengo que irme. —Se levantó de su lugar.

—Está bien. Entonces hasta dentro de dos días.

Edward salió apresurado del lugar, se marchó sin añadir nada más.

Lo contemplé con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Después, di un largo suspiro. Ya todo estaba listo. Le daría a mi bebé un día con lo que él más anhelaba, un padre. Y eso... me hacía sentir un poco alegre. Aunque también me sentía culpable por lo que estaba haciendo.

Me levanté de mi lugar y salí de la cafetería. Con suerte encontraría a Max despierto y le daría la noticia.

Cuando llegué a casa, Nessie, mi vecina, amiga y niñera de Max, salió a de la cocina en cuanto entré.

—He llegado —avisé.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con preocupación. Días antes, le había contado todo. Al principio se enfadó mucho conmigo por haber actuado así; pero después me dijo: "Lo hecho, hecho está. Acaba pronto con esta mierda, Bella".

—Sí. La cosa comienza el domingo y se acaba el domingo —dije decidida.

—Muy bien, amiga.

—¿Y Max?

—Te estaba esperando. Pero como no llegabas se quedó dormido. No durmió su siesta.

—Ok. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Nada importante —dijo sin muchas ganas—. Bueno sí. —Su expresión cambió a felicidad.

—Sácalo —dije haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—¡Sam y yo, vamos a casarnos!

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunté.

—¡El próximo mes!

—¡Felicidades, amiga! —dije con alegría.

De verdad que me ponía feliz verla; ella y Sam se conocieron hace poco menos de dos años, Nessie ya era madre de una pequeña niña de meses. Lo que admiraba de Sam era que adoraba a Kim como si fuera su hija biológica. Y no decía que hombres como él no existieran, sino que había pocos. Y me alegraba de que Ness hubiera encontrado a alguien como él.

—Está bien, amiga, creo que es hora de irme —dijo separándose de mí—. Iré por Kim.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, unos saltos sobre mi cama me obligan a despertarme.

—Mami, ya levántate.

Abrí un ojo y después el otro. Max saltaba por el espacio libre que había en la cama.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—¡No! —dijo saltando.

—Bien, entonces no te diré la noticia que pensaba decirte hoy.

Max se dejó caer de rodillas en la cama y se arrastró hasta mí.

—¿Qué es, mamá?

—Nop, no te diré nada.

—¿Por favor? —hizo un puchero, uno al cual no podía resistirme. Rodé los ojos, y me obligué a sentarme en la cama.

—Bien... —Me aclaré la garganta—. ¡Mañana iremos a ver a... tu padre! —dije con toda la emoción que pude. Mi bebé merecía esto.

—Yay, yay, yay —gritó, se levantó y volvió a brincar por todo el espacio libre en la cama.

—Tranquilo. —Lo quité—. No quiero que te hagas daño para mañana.

Se quedó quieto y después bajó de la cama.

—Mamá, tengo hambre.

Sonrió por el giro que habían dado las cosas; hace menos de tres minutos saltaba por que vería a su padre, y ahora me decía que tenía hambre. Sonreí a mi pequeño, y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vamos, frijolito.

—¿Frijolito? —preguntó confuso.

Lo tomé de los hombros y lo empujé un poco para que caminara.

—Sí, desde hoy eres mi frijolito —dije y lo empujé, nuevamente, para que avanzara.


	7. Outtake de Bella

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo me encargo de la historia... Ay si, Ay si. La historia no es muy buena, pero mientras me pertenezca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio. (Y no es como si a alguien quisiera robármela jajajaja)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a mi beta Giuli Olmos, beta de Elite fan fiction ( www. Facebook groups  elitefanfiction / )por betear el capitulo.**

**En realidad este capitulo sta medio beteado , ya que le he añadido unos dos o tres cositas mas al final. Espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias por sus rr, favoritos y seguidores. Gracias, nenas, ustedes me hacen el dia con sus rr :D**

**Las dejo leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

Entre risas y juegos, mi pequeño y yo hicimos el desayuno: Unos deliciosos waffles y chocolate caliente.

—Ve a lavarte las manos, frijolito —dije. En realidad no me gustaba llamarlo por apodos. No encontraba tierno llamar a mi hijo con nombres que de buenas a primeras se me ocurrieran. Solo solía usar el cariño, amor, o cielo, pero nunca con otros apodos que los padres suelen poner a sus hijos por su comportamiento, o porque a ellos les parecía lindo. No me había quebrado la cabeza durante nueve meses, con tantos nombres, solo para que de buenas a primeras le dijera un apodo inventado a mi hijo. Pero bueno, hoy, era una excepción. Era un día especial para mí y para mi hijo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Max estaba parado a un lado de la mesa, listo para tomar asiento.

Por mi parte, estaba acomodando los platos con nuestro respectivo desayuno sobre la mesa.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Max llamando mi atención

—Dime, cariño.

—¿Por qué me llamaste frijolito?

Me tensé un poco.

—¿No te gusta? —pregunté, poniendo una de mis mejores sonrisas. Rogaba al cielo que no le gustara aquel apodo.

Max tomó asiento en la mesa.

—Uhmm... no —dijo negando con la cabeza y haciendo un tierno puchero de desagrado—. ¿Mi papá me decía así cuando estaba en tu vientre, mamá?

Diablos. «No más mentiras, Isabella», me dije mentalmente.

—No, cariño —confesé. La carita de Max pareció desencajarse.

Él era un niño muy listo. A pesar de solo tener seis años, algunas veces podía esconder casi muy bien sus emociones.

Me miró por un momento; luego se encogió de hombros. Tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? —Deposité un ligero beso sobre su frente.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

—¿Seguro, cariño? —dije levantando una ceja—. Si me dices, prometo no decirle nada a nadie. Promesa de boy scout —agregué esto último alzando la palma de mi mano.

Mi niño dio un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Mi papá me quiere?

«Dios... ¿Por qué esto tenía que ser tan difícil?»

Prometí que no más mentiras. Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué se fue?

Acerqué mi silla junto a la de él, y le pasé un brazo por la espalda. Lo acerqué a mí y deposité mi mentón sobre su pequeña cabecita.

—¿Recuerdas el otro día que me preguntaste en qué lugar estaba África?

—Sí —asintió.

—Y, ¿recuerdas que te enseñé en el planisferio dónde se encontraba?

—Sí —volvió a asentir.

—Bueno, pues en ese lugar existen muchas personas pobres, que no tienen para comer, ni tampoco para ir a un hospital. Así que tu padre fue a esos lugares para ayudar a esas personas pobres que viven en esos lugares. Por eso tuvo que irse, cielo. Pero tu padre te ama.

—Entonces sí me quiere.

—Pues, claro.

Max se separó lo suficiente y alzó su rostro para mirarme. Una sonrisa se formó en sus pequeños labios.

—Cuando sea grande seré como mi papá.

—Claro que sí, cariño; claro que sí.

—¿Mamá? ¿Tú cómo me decías cuando estaba en tu vientre? —cambió de tema. Di gracias al cielo por su repentino cambio. Sonreí ampliamente en su dirección.

Me encantaba contarle estas cosas. Me había preguntado un montón de veces esa historia, la cual yo le contaba gustosa.

—Ehm... —Di un largo suspiro—. Bueno, pues... cuando estabas aquí. —Señalé mi vientre—. Solía decirte bebé, ya que no sabía si serías un niño o una niña.

Max hizo un puchero de asco cuando dije la última palabra. A mi hijo no le gustaba cuando le decía que pensaba que sería una niña.

—¿Qué hiciste cuando mi papá se enteró de que yo iba a nacer?

«Oh, Dios, no. Otra vez no».

Esa era una pregunta que ni yo sabía la respuesta. Seguramente si hubiera sabido quién era su padre y le hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada, seguro que me hubiera mandado al carajo. Como ya no quería más mentiras opté por decirle lo que había sentido yo en aquellos momentos.

—Pues... Cuando le dije que estaba esperando a un bebé hermoso. —Pasé mi mano por su cabello rubio—. Tuvo mucho miedo, tenía miedo de no ser un buen papá para ti. Al igual que yo.

—¿Por qué tenían miedo, mamá?

—Teníamos miedo, porque no sabíamos cómo cuidar de un bebé. No sabíamos cómo cargarte entre brazos. Pero... después, con el tiempo, el miedo se fue. Y, cuando naciste nos alegramos porque al fin pudimos conocerte y pudimos tenerte entre los brazos.

—Wow —exclamó. Vi que iba a lanzar su próxima pregunta, pero fui más rápida y dije:

—¿No tienes hambre, frijolito? —señalé su desayuno.

—Sí —dijo. Tomó nuevamente su tenedor y lo ensartó en su waffle—. Mamá, no quiero que me llames así. Ya soy un niño grande.

—Ok, niño grande, a desayunar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Media hora mas tarde, mi pequeño se levanto de la mesa.

-¡Termine, mami!

mire su plato, y este, estaba completamente vació.

-Entonces ve a cambiarte. Iremos a ver a tu padre.

-¡yei ¡Yei! -dijo mi pequeño, dando pequeños saltitos.

-Apresurarte, cariño.

Mi pequeño corrió escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Por mi parte, me apresure a levantar la mesa y a lavar los platos que habíamos utilizado. Cuando termine, fui a alistarme para ir al lugar donde había quedo en reunirme con Edward.

Sabia de sobra que Max estaba demasiado nervioso. Habían pasado un poco más de dos horas desde que le dije que fuera a cambiarse para ir a ver a su supuesto _" padre". _Y todavía no bajaba.

-¡Max! - grite¡ Apresúrate, cariño. o llegaremos tarde.

-¡Ya voy!

Enseguida se escucho la puerta de su habitación cerrarse de un fuerte portazo.

-¿Listo?- pregunté en cuanto lo vi bajar las escaleras. Sé que toda madre ve a sus hijos como lo mas hermoso que pueden tener. Pero, mi hijo. Era realmente guapo, hermoso.

-Sí- contesto un poco nervioso.

-Vamos.-Lo tome de la mano y salimos de casa.

.

.

.

Caminábamos un poco apresurados. Íbamos con media hora de retraso. Solo rogaba al cielo que Edward no se hubiera desesperado y se hubiera ido. Por que de ser así. No sabia lo que iba a suceder.

Busque a Edward con la mirada. No lo encontré. Caminamos unos pocos metros mas adelante y...Allí estaba, sentado en uno de los pequeños bancos de concreto. Estaba con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y mirando hacia el suelo, como buscando algo.

Tome con mas fuerza la mano de Max y lo hale hacia donde estaba él. No sabia como presentarme, o llamarle. Así que solo nos detuvimos frente a el.

Edward levanto la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues aquí les traigo una pequeña convivencia entre madre e hijo. Espero que les haya gustado :D<p>

Nos vemos pronto.


	8. capitulo 6

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo me encargo de la historia... Ay sí, ay sí. La historia no es muy buena, pero mientras me pertenezca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio. (Y no es como si alguien quisiera robármela jajajaja)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola de nuevo :D Bueno, pues les traigo capitulo. Este cap ya lo había subido anteriormente, pero no estaba corregido. Ahora ya lo esta y viene con un poco mas de contenido que el anterior.<em>**

**_Las dejo leer tranquilas :)_**

**_Mil gracias a mi beta Yanina Barboza por corregir este capitulo. ¡Eres genial chica!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com groups/ elite . fanfiction)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo seis.<strong>

**EDWARD.**

Tomé un gran sorbo de café; luego agarré el periódico que Emmett había dejado sobre la mesa y lo abrí. Trataba de distraerme con cualquier cosa que no fueran unos pequeños ojos color verde y una cabellera muy parecida a la mía cuando era un niño. Una hojeada a las primeras páginas y comencé a leer...

_Demonios._ Esto no estaba ayudando

Me levanté de golpe y fui a mi habitación.

Hacía dos días había acordado con Isabella que la vería en Prospect Park, para el encuentro con su hijo. Estaba nervioso, pues hoy era domingo, y para ser sincero: no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle? _«Yo soy tu padre»._ No. Definitivamente eso no le diría, se escuchaba muy Darth Vader.

Y por si fuera poco, eso no era lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza. Algo dentro de mí, una parte escondida entre lo más profundo de mi conciencia, me decía que yo tenía algún vínculo con ese pequeño. Pero, la otra parte, la que no estaba escondida, la que era la mayoría, se negaba a aceptar ese algo. Así que por mi bien, y el de muchas otras personas; tenía que alejarme de esa situación lo más pronto posible. En realidad no quería hacer una investigación profunda.

Tres horas más tarde, acabé de alistarme. Al salir del departamento me encontré a Emmett, que venía con ropa de deporte y sudoroso.

—¡Hey, Ed! ¿Vas a salir? —me preguntó, como si no fuera obvio.

—Sí.

Alzó los dedos pulgares.

—Acábala, amigo.

Sonreí en respuesta, negué con la cabeza y salí del edificio.

.

.

.

Veinte minutos después, me encontraba frente a la gran fuente de Prospect Park. Estuve ahí parado por un par de minutos, los cuales sentí como si fueran horas. Miré por primera vez desde que había llegado aquí mi reloj de mano, éste marcaba las dos de la tarde en punto. Ansioso, miré en todas las direcciones para ver si me encontraba con Bella y su pequeño. Pero ellos no aparecían por ninguna parte.

Pasé una mano por mis cabellos revueltos.

_«__Solo veinte minutos más, si no aparecen te largas de aquí__»__,_ me prometí mentalmente.

Darme un ultimátum no había sido buena idea. Con cada minuto que pasaba un agujero se me formaba en el estómago, cada vez que veía a una mujer con un niño de la mano comenzaba a sentirme mareado.

_«Tranquilo, Cullen__. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste cobarde? A la mierda los diez minutos. Vas a quedarte y cumplir con el trato que hiciste con Bella__»,_ me ordené.

Un par de minutos más tarde miré nuevamente el reloj y éste marcaba las dos de la tarde con quince minutos.

_«Espera un poco más. Tal vez tuvo un contratiempo», _me reconforté.

Caminé hacia una de las pequeñas bancas que había en el lugar, no muy lejos para que en el momento que ellos estuvieran aquí me vieran. Tomé asiento, coloqué los codos sobre las rodillas y miré hacia el piso, como si éste me pudiera dar respuestas.

Diálogos se formaron en mi cabeza. Me hacía y respondía mis propias preguntas.

—¿Edward? —escuché la voz familiar de Isabella llamándome.

Levanté la mirada, frente a mí estaba el pequeño niño del otro día, y detrás de él se encontraba Isabella, con un gesto que no pude descifrar.

Mi estómago comenzó a revolverse como si me encontrara en la montaña rusa.

Ofrecí al pequeño una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando ganar un poco de tiempo para pensar en algo.

—Hola —conseguí decir.

El niño me miró entusiasmado, luego giró la cabeza hacia su madre.

—Tú eres el amigo de mi mamá, ¿verdad? —preguntó, regresando su mirada a mí.

—S-Sí —respondí tartamudeando un poco.

—Max, cariño... él...

—Es mi papá —terminó el niño.

El enorme agujero pareció hacerse más grande en mi interior cuando el pequeño niño me llamó de _esa_ manera.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pequeño.

—Yo sabía que eras tú —afirmó—. Me llamo Max.

Abrí la boca un par de veces. Quería decir algo. De verdad. Pero no podía. Me armé de valor y me aclaré la garganta.

—Yo... —Me incliné para quedar a su altura—. Soy Edward. —Llevé una mano a sus cabellos para alborotarlos, pero el pequeño extendió la suya. Inmediatamente alejé mi mano de su cabeza y le estreché la que me ofrecía—. Me alegra verte de nuevo, Max —agregué.

Al pequeño le brillaban los ojos por la emoción.

—Max, cariño, ¿qué te parece si vamos al zoológico? —le preguntó Isabella, quien no había intervenido hasta ese momento.

Max se encogió de hombros. Todo era tensión en ese instante, estábamos muy nerviosos.

Repentinamente, Isabella tomó a Max de la mano y comenzó a halarlo hacia donde quedaba la entrada del zoológico.

Por mi parte, metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comencé a caminar a un lado de ellos, siguiéndolos hacia la entrada.

A pocos metros de la entrada del zoológico se encontraba un pequeño parque de juegos.

—¡Mamá! ¿Puedo ir allí? —pidió Max y señaló hacia el parque de juegos.

—Pasaremos de regreso —le contestó Isabella.

—¡Noooo! Yo quiero ir ahora. ¿Sí? ¿Puedo?

Isabella observó a su hijo que hacía un tierno puchero y no logró resistirse a su pedido, así que, con un suspiro, terminó aceptando.

—Está bien. Vamos.

Caminamos hacia el pequeño parque de juegos hasta quedar frente a una banca de concreto. Isabella tomó asiento mientras que Max caminó hacia los columpios.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunté con nerviosismo. Eso era lo que se suponía que hacía un padre, ¿no? Max negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a uno de los columpios.

—Está nervioso —dijo Isabella, mirando como su pequeño subía al juego. No me miraba, lo cual agradecía, ya que yo también estaba muy nervioso.

—Debe ser difícil para él —comenté, parar llenar el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros.

—Lo sé. —Me miró por unos segundos, luego se enfocó en su bolso y sacó un pedazo de papel—. Es el resto de lo que acordamos —dijo y me extendió el papel.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No voy a aceptar el dinero. Lo del otro día fue suficiente.

—Pero...

—Aquel día acepté el dinero porque de verdad lo necesitaba. Ahora estoy bien. Y en cuanto reciba mi paga, te devolveré el dinero —le expliqué.

—Pero eso no fue lo que acordamos.

—No. Considera esto como… una especie de favor.

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo necesitas? —preguntó, aún dudando de mi explicación.

—Sí —dije, y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba Max. No quería hablar más sobre el asunto. Además, iba a esforzarme para que el niño la pasara bien en este día—. ¡Hey! —llamé su atención—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a balancearte más?

—¡Sí! —gritó emocionado.

Lo empujé un poco y comenzó a balancearse un poco más fuerte que antes.

Miraba atentamente como los pocos niños que se encontraban alrededor corrían por el lugar.

Sin que me diera cuenta, una mujer de alrededor de unos cuarenta años se acercó al columpio siguiente con una pequeña niña de aproximadamente cinco años de edad. Ayudó a la pequeña niña a sentarse y luego comenzó a balancearla. La mujer me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa cálida, que hizo que unas cuantas arrugas se formaran alrededor de sus ojos. La miré y le devolví la sonrisa por cortesía. Después la mujer miró a Max y luego a mí, varias veces.

—Tienes un hermoso pequeño. Se parece mucho a ti —habló la mujer.

Me sentí incómodo ante el comentario de la mujer.

Rápidamente mis ojos fueron hacia Max. Lo miré detenidamente por un momento, él tenía mi mismo color de ojos y su cabello era de un rubio oscuro, como el sol, el mismo tono que yo tenía cuando era pequeño. Y como engranes de un reloj, todo comenzó a encajar. Dentro de mí sabía que cabía la posibilidad, pero no me había detenido a pensar en las similitudes que había entre el pequeño y yo. Mi curiosidad creció y mi mente empezó a trabajar. _«¿Y si este pequeño niño es el fruto de hace un par de años atrás?», _me pregunté.

Instintivamente miré a la mujer que tenía a unos buenos cinco metros de distancia, ella me veía como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pude decirle. Nuevamente en mi cabeza se formaron miles de preguntas. El miedo dentro de mí creció un poco más.

No, no me encontraba listo para tan enorme responsabilidad. Atender a niños en el hospital era una cosa, pero tener uno propio sería otra totalmente distinta.

_«__Enfrenta las cosas__», _me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Miré a la mujer y luego a la pequeña niña, no se parecían mucho, quizás fuera su abuela. Entonces me imaginé a mi madre, y me pregunté qué es lo que ella pensaría de esta situación. Quizá le alegraría saber que tenía un posible nieto.

El agujero de mi estómago iba a explotar.

_«Haz una prueba de ADN y sal de la maldita duda»,_ gritó mi subconsciente.

Mi cabeza hizo clic y tomé la decisión. Haría una prueba de ADN para saber si Max era mi hijo. Si la prueba salía negativa, sería un alivio, pero si no... Ya me las arreglaría más adelante. Pero para eso tendría que conseguir un poco más de tiempo con Max, para poder tomar una muestra. Hoy Isabella estaba muy protectora, y era normal, porque yo era un completo extraño.

—¡Quiero bajar, por favor! —gritó Max desde los aires, cosa que me hizo volver a la realidad.

Dejé de empujarlo y el juego comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. Max bajó del juego y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su madre. Lo seguí desde atrás y pude ver que llevaba una cinta del zapato desatada.

—¡Espera! —le dije. El pequeño se detuvo y se giró hasta quedar frente a mí—. Llevas las cintas del zapato desatadas. Debes atarlas para así no caer y hacerte daño.

—No puedo atarlas —habló, mirando hacia sus zapatos.

—Te ayudaré —dije, me acerque a él, me incliné y comencé a hacer el nudo.

—Mamá me enseñó el otro día, pero no pude aprender. Es muy complicado.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? —pregunté con cierta emoción, no podía creer que estaba emocionado por enseñarle a atarse las cintas de los zapatos.

Asintió.

—Debes hacer dos aros con las cintas, debes cruzarlas y pasar una en medio de la otra y listo. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Se encogió de hombros, se inclinó y comenzó a atarse las cintas. Cinco intentos fallidos después, el pequeño pudo atarse las cintas de su zapato. Se levantó, quedó a mi altura y me miró a los ojos.

—Vas a irte, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

—Yo… —No sabía qué contestar, no había hablado de eso con Isabella.

—Mamá dice que tienes un trabajo importante y que debes irte.

—¿Quieres que me quede más tiempo? —le pregunté.

Asintió.

_«¡Sí!», _festejé más tiempo con él tendría la oportunidad de conseguir una muestra, llevarla al hospital y hacer los estudios correspondientes.

—Me quedaré más tiempo —afirmé, y le di al pequeño una sonrisa sincera. Me levanté y le ofrecí la mano, Max la aceptó y caminamos hasta donde estaba su madre.

Cuando llegamos a donde se encontraba Isabella, ella lucía más incómoda que hace rato.

—Max, ¿estás listo para el recorrido? —preguntó ella.

Max asintió, y sin soltar mi mano, tomó la mano de su madre y comenzó a caminar.

De no ser porque se notaba la incomodidad, juraría que nos veíamos como una familia feliz.

Un par de metros más allá se encontraban las áreas donde estaban los animales. Claro, cada uno con sus respectivas especies.

—¡Mira, Edward! —dijo Max, señalando hacia donde se encontraban los leones.

En silencio le agradecí al pequeño que me llamara por mi nombre de pila. Todavía no me hacía a la idea de que hoy estuviera jugando el papel de padre.

Miré de reojo a Isabella, ella se tensó más de lo que ya estaba.

—Son realmente increíbles —fue lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió decir en aquel momento.

Max me miró, sus pequeños orbes verdes brillaban por la emoción.

—¿Te gustan los leones? —preguntó, lucía muy interesado por mi respuesta.

—Claro. Son de mis animales favoritos —dije sinceramente. Pensándolo bien; los leones sí eran de mis animales favoritos.

Su emoción pareció crecer más.

—A mí también me gustan los leones, ¿verdad que sí, mamá? —Max levantó la vista hacia su madre, Isabella sonrió dulcemente a su hijo y asintió dos veces.

—Te encantan —confirmó ella. Tomó al pequeño de la mano y comenzó a caminar. Nuevamente la tensión creció. Caminé detrás de ellos sin decir ninguna palabra durante unos cinco minutos. Después, Max comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre mis animales preferidos, seguido por mis comidas favoritas. Y la barrera que había, se fue cayendo.

A mitad del recorrido Max pidió a su madre ir a los servicios.

Como buen padre de alquiler iba a ofrecerme a acompañarlo, pero Isabella fue más rápida y tomó a su hijo por los hombros y lo empujó para hacerlo caminar. Caminé detrás de ellos, iba a esperarlos afuera de los servicios.

Habían pasado aproximadamente cinco minutos cuando Max salió de los servicios de caballeros, se acercó a mí y se quedó parado a mi lado. En ese instante, por el rabillo del ojo, vi que una hoja doblada en un pequeño cuadrado cayó del bolsillo de sus pequeños jeans. Me incliné y tomé el papel.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —El pequeño miró hacia mis manos, vio el pedazo de papel y se ruborizó—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté. Y sin preguntarle si podía ver el contenido, abrí la hoja y la miré. Con letra un poco torcida se encontraba una serie de preguntas. Leí la primera pregunta sin leer el título que tenía arriba.

***¿Te gusta ir a la playa?**

Levanté la mirada y lo observé.

—¿Son... son para mí? —pregunté con un poco de sopresa. Volví la vista a la hoja y leí el título, éste decía: **Preguntas para papá.** Miré de nuevo a Max.

Asintió.

—Yo... Uhm... —Hice una mueca. Me sentía incapaz de responder las preguntas. La tranquilidad de hace minutos había desaparecido y los nervios volvían a reinar—. ¿Quieres... que las responda? —interrogué con un poco de nerviosismo.

Asintió.

—¿Ahora? —pregunté nuevamente, esta vez tragando saliva fuertemente. No podía contestarle ahora. No cuando su madre estaba allí, haciendo caras y muecas con cada movimiento que hacía.

Negó.

—No. Puedes devolverme la hoja cuando vuelva a verte.

Asentí un poco aliviado. Las respondería, pero justo ahora no podía. Volví a doblar la hoja y la guardé dentro del bolsillo delantero de mis pantalones.

—Lo haré —dije. En ese momento Isabella apareció a las espaldas del niño, lucía un poco relajada.

—¿Listos para irnos? —Me sorprendí un poco ante su pregunta. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado el recorrido había hablado en plural.

—Sí —respondió Max, comenzando a caminar por delante de nosotros.

.

.

.

Durante el resto del trayecto, Isabella se mostró un poco más amable conmigo. Conversamos un poco acerca de nuestros trabajos. Ella no daba muchos detalles y yo hice lo mismo.

Estábamos cerca de la salida del lugar, Max había mantenido su paso y se encontraba a unos buenos seis metros de distancia de donde nos encontrábamos su madre y yo. En ese momento ella aprovechó para decirme:

—Gracias por lo que has hecho. Max se lo ha pasado genial el día de hoy.

¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? ¿No se suponía que esto iba a durar un par de días?

—Pero...

—Mamá, ¿después del paseo Edward puede venir a casa? Quiero enseñarle a Tori —dijo y se giró para vernos. Al ver que estábamos un poco lejos, se acercó para quedar frente a nosotros.

—No lo sé, cariño. No sé si Edward quiera verlo —contestó con cierta incomodidad.

Otra vez la maldita incomodidad.

Max levantó la mirada para verme a la cara.

—Edward, ¿quieres conocer a Tori?

Miré de reojo a Isabella, ella negaba levemente con la cabeza.

—Max, cariño —habló con ternura a su pequeño—. Edward tiene cosas que hacer después, ¿cierto, Edward?

Isabella no quería que fuera a su casa. Pero no sabía si esto iba a ser cosa de un solo día o no. No sabía quién era Tori, pero no iba a desperdiciar mi oportunidad.

—Me gustaría conocer a Tori —dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Miré nuevamente a Isabella, ella me fulminó con la mirada. Estaba verdaderamente molesta por mi respuesta.

El trayecto a su casa fue aún más complicado de lo que ya estaba esta situacion. Isabella se encontraba verdaderamente molesta conmigo. Si hace una hora comenzaba a dirigirme un poco la palabra, ahora solo se la dirigía a su hijo y cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban me fulminaba con ésta.

Isabella estacionó su coche en la entrada de su casa, bajamos de él y caminamos hacia la casa; ella abrió la puerta y entramos. Una vez adentro Max dijo:

—Ven, Edward, Tori está en mi habitación.

No era necesario mirar a Isabella para saber que ella no estaba de acuerdo.

—Uhm... ¿Por qué no traes a Tori aquí?

Max no dijo nada y subió a toda velocidad escaleras arriba. Después solo se escuchó cerrarse la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

—No sé qué te estás creyendo al hacer esto, Edward. Pero déjame decirte que lo que sea que te estés proponiendo, no va a funcionar.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundido.

—A mí no me engañas. ¿Qué es lo que te propones, Cullen? —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

¿Qué iba a decirle?

Piensa, piensa. ¡Lo tenía!

—¡Nada! Tú... Tú me dijiste que esto iba a ser algo de un par de días —me defendí.

—¡Diablos, lo había olvidado! —masculló entre dientes.

—Pensé que sería bueno...

No dejó que terminara lo que tenía que decir.

—Escucha. No quiero que vuelvas a decirle que se verán de nuevo. Hoy comenzaron tus funciones como padre de aquiler y hoy mismo terminan.

Eso no me daba tiempo de nada. Tenía que hacer algo. Había tomado la decisión de averiguar si yo era padre o no, y no iba a detenerme. No iba a ser un cobarde. No más.

Pasé una mano por mis cabellos y suspiré fuertemente.

—Te aseguro que no soy una mala persona. Lo juro. —Solté otro fuerte suspiro. No sabía cómo decir las cosas—. Yo... Yo podría ayudarte. ¿Sabes?, no es justo que un día le digas a tu hijo que tiene un padre y al otro día no.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —replicó.

—También lo sé. Pero...

—¡No! —Para ese momento ya estábamos demasiado cerca uno del otro. Podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi rostro. Aquello me agradaba—. ¿Qué te propones? —preguntó con la respiración acelerada, dando un paso hacia atrás al ver que nos encontrábamos demasiado cerca uno del otro.

Por mi parte, no retrocedí.

—Te aseguro que no es nada. Solo quiero ayudarte. He conocido a varios niños huérfanos, los he visitado un par de veces en orfanatos. Y sé que es duro crecer sin padres, así que puedo darme una idea de cómo es la situación.

Lo que decía era cierto. Cuando recién había entrado a ejercer mi residencia al hospital, Carlisle —el director del hospital—, mandó a dos grupos de residentes a varios orfanatorios de la cuidad. El motivo era que debíamos hacer una valoración de los niños y checar que no presentaran desnutrición o alguna otra enfermedad. Aquel día pude darme cuenta que varios niños se sentían demasiado tristes por la ausencia de sus padres.

—Eso no viene al caso, Max me tiene a mí y eso es suficiente.

—Lo sé. Lo malo aquí es que tú le has ilusionado con un padre, le has dicho que viene a visitarlo. Y de la nada va a desaparecer. ¿No crees que eso va a perjudicarlo? —dije.

Su actitud cambió drásticamente de enojo a culpa, dio otro paso hacia atrás y me dio la espalda.

—Aun así no sé por qué quieres ayudarme —dijo aún sin darse vuelta para mirarme.

No sé de dónde salieron las siguientes palabras, solo las dije. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no iba a irme tan fácilmente de aquí.

—De verdad estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. No tengo ninguna mala intención para con ustedes. Tú me ayudaste a que no me echaran a la calle el otro día y quiero pagarte el favor de esta manera. Claro, si tú me lo permites.

Se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí, me miró por un momento a los ojos. Por primera vez pude ver perfectamente esos ojos. Los había visto en otras ocaciones, pero esta vez era diferente, sus ojos eran de un bonito color chocolate oscuro.

En ese momento la voz de Max se hizo sonar por los pasillos de la casa.

—¡Mira, Edward, ella es Tori! —dijo mostrándome un animal que jamas me hubiera imaginado que sería la mascota de un niño. Max traía consigo una pequeña iguana en el hombro. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si llegaron hasta aquí. Gracias. Gracias por regalarme un poquito de su maravilloso tiempo :)<strong>_

_**Si les gusto el capitulo o no ya saben que hacer, déjenme saber sus opiniones por medio de un rr.**_

_**Nos vemos dentro de poquito :D**_

_**Ha... Y antes de que se me pase, quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas personitas que le dieron clic en el botón de seguir y favorito a mi historia. Y Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron su rr.**_

_**Hasta pronto... ;)**_

_**Tahi**_


	9. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a _Meyer_, yo sólo me encargo de la historia... Ay sí, ay sí. La historia no es muy buena, pero mientras me pertenezca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio. (Y no es como si alguien quisiera robármela jajajaja)

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo siete.<strong>

**BELLA. **

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —dije demasiado enfadada.

_¿Quién se creía que era para cuestionar mis decisiones?_

—También lo sé. Pero...

Esto era una locura. No dejé que terminara lo que tenía que decir.

—¡No! —protesté nuevamente, dando un paso hacia adelante, acercándome más a él. Mi rostro quedó a unos centímetros del suyo. Pude sentir su aliento tibio salir por su nariz y cubrirme el rostro—. ¿Qué te propones? —pregunté cerca de su rostro. Volver a sentir nuevamente su aliento me hizo poner incómoda, muy incómoda para mi propio bien, así que me vi en la necesidad de retroceder un poco.

—Te aseguro que no es nada. Solo quiero ayudarte. He conocido a varios niños huérfanos, los he visitado un par de veces en orfanatos. Y sé que es duro crecer sin padres, así que puedo darme una idea de cómo es la situación.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué estaba creyéndole?

—Eso no viene al caso, Max me tiene a mí y eso es suficiente.

—Lo sé. Lo malo aquí es que tú le has ilusionado con un padre, le has dicho que viene a visitarlo. Y de la nada va a desaparecer. ¿No crees que eso va a perjudicarlo?

_¿Por qué le preocupaba lo que le pasara a mi hijo?_

Dios... Me había metido en un lio gordo, del cual no iba a poder salir tan fácil como esperaba. Maldita sea la hora en que vi ese maldito comercial de los padres de alquiler. Me giré y le di la espalda, no quería que me viera, no de esta forma: vulnerable. Tomé una bocanada de aire y sin girarme dije:

—Aun así no sé por qué quieres ayudarme.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio.

—De verdad estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. No tengo ninguna mala intención para con ustedes. Tú me ayudaste a que no me echaran a la calle el otro día y quiero pagarte el favor de esta manera. Claro, si tú me lo permites.

Me giré lentamente hasta quedar frente a él, lo miré por un breve instante.

En mi interior me debatía con la posibilidad de aceptar o no su ayuda.

En ese momento, la voz de Max se hizo sonar por los pasillos de la casa.

—¡Mira, Edward, ella es Tori! —dijo emocionado. Miré a Edward de reojo, este miró a mi hijo y a su pequeña mascota, por un momento su rostro fue de sorpresa. Después, ofreció a Max una amplia sonrisa—. Mamá dice que Tori es fea y rasposa —contó Max, tratando de quitarse a Tori del hombro—. Yo creo que es genial. ¿A ti te gusta, Edward? —Tendió a Tori hacia las manos de Edward, quien la tomó y sobó el lomo del animal.

—Me parece que es genial.

—Max, cariño, lleva a Edward a la sala y seleccionen una película mientras yo preparo la comida.

—Yo... Creo...

Miré a Edward con una ceja levantada y cruzándome de brazos.

—¡Vamos, Edward! —Mi pequeño tomó a Edward de su polera y lo jaló hacia la sala.

Di un largo suspiro. Tendría un poco más de tiempo para pensar las cosas. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y comencé a elaborar la comida.

Le di mil y una vueltas al asunto, por mi cabeza pasaron mil excusas para negarme, pero algo me decía que su ayuda iba a ser necesaria.

—Isabella. —La voz de Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—¿Necesitas algo, Edward?

—En realidad no. Bueno, sí. Max se quedó dormido en uno de los sofás. Y pensé que... quizá ya no me necesites aquí. Si quieres puedes llamarme después para...

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Necesitamos hablar ahora.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. —La comida estaba lista, así que bien podría conversar con él—. Toma asiento, por favor. —Me senté a un costado de él. Me aclaré la garganta y me dispuse a hablar—. Sobre lo de hace rato... Solo serán un par de días, tres como mucho, y tengo condiciones.

Asintió enérgicamente.

—Está bien —dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Por el momento solo tengo una condición. Max nunca estará contigo a solas. No podrás llevarlo a ninguna parte, a menos que yo esté de acuerdo. Y claro, que yo esté ahí. —No era algo descabellado, no lo conocía bien. Solo lo había visto en un par de ocasiones hace siete años atrás. Y por como lucía en aquel tiempo y lo que me había dicho Zafrina: él era un chico calmado, solo esperaba que no hubiese cambiado con el tiempo.

Edward asintió. Parecía estar un poco más nervioso que hace unos minutos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo.

—Ok.

El teléfono sonó y fui a contestar. El número era desconocido.

—¿Diga?

—_¿Isabella?_ —preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Eres tú, mamá?

—_Sí, cariño. _

¡Dios, era mi madre!

—¡Hola, mamá! —saludé con demasiada efusividad.

—_Hola, cariño. ¿Estás bien? Te escucho un poco rara._

—¡No! Emm... Estoy bien, mamá. Estoy un poco sorprendida por tu repentina llamada, sabes. Hace tiempo que no llamas. —Me giré hacia Edward y le hice señas para que no se le ocurriera hablar.

—_¿Cómo han estado, Bells? Charlie dice que sería bueno ir por un par de días, para saludar a Max, lo extraña mucho. Las vacaciones tardarán un poco y tu padre está ansioso por jugar con su nieto._

¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió pensar en mis padres? ¿Ahora qué haría si se les ocurría venir?

—_¿Estás ahí, cariño?_ —preguntó mi madre.

—¿Eh? —Sacudí la cabeza—. Sí, lo siento, mamá.

—_Tu padre y yo pensamos en visitarte en un par de semanas. Claro, siempre y cuando tengas tiempo._

No, no. Mis padres no podían venir. No así. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para planear las cosas.

_«Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida»,_ me dije mentalmente.

—Mamá... ¿te parece bien si yo te llamo en unas horas? No me siento bien.

—_¿Te duele algo? _

—Solo es un dolor de cabeza. Luego te regreso la llamada, ¿sí?

Se hizo silencio por un par de segundos.

—_Está bien_ —se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, seguido por el tono que indicaba que mi madre había colgado.

Dejé el teléfono en su sitio y miré a Edward, él estaba mirándome fijamente.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. Tenía ganas de llorar como una niña pequeña, de hacer berrinche, acostarme en el suelo y dar pataletas. Pero no podía permitirme eso.

Era claro que cuando comencé esto no había pensado en la magnitud del daño que le haría a la personita que más amaba en la Tierra. En la decepción que mis padres sentirían si se enteraban de esto. Ya no tenía la oportunidad de echarme para atrás, ahora solo me quedaba planear alguna mentira para mis padres.

—Estoy bien —contesté a Edward.

—¿Necesitas que me vaya?

Necesitaba tiempo a solas conmigo misma. Iba a decir que sí, pero entonces Max apareció en la cocina.

—Tengo hambre, mami.

—Ve a lavarte las manos, la comida ya está lista.

Max asintió y desapareció por los pasillos de la casa.

—Yo... —comenzó a decir Edward.

—Quédate a comer —dije antes de que continuara.

Y él asintió sin decir nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos pronto. <strong>


	10. Capítulo 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a _Meyer_, yo sólo me encargo de la historia... Ay sí, ay sí. La historia no es muy buena, pero mientras me pertenezca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio. (Y no es como si alguien quisiera robármela jajajaja)

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo ocho.<strong>

**EDWARD.**

Me había quedado a comer en la casa de Isabella. Estábamos a la mitad de la comida cuando mi teléfono sonó.

—Lo siento —me excusé y me levanté para ir a contestar. El número de quien llamaba era desconocido, aun así contesté—. ¿Hola?

—_¿Edward? _—preguntó una voz familiar que hace mucho no escuchaba.

—¿Sí? —contesté, debía asegurarme de que era ella antes de cometer un error.

—_¡Por Dios!_ —exclamó contenta_—. Soy Alice._

¡Era Alice!

No sabía qué decir. Sentí cómo mi corazón se aceleraba. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que hablé con ella y con mi madre. Me aclaré un par de veces la garganta, creo que tenía ganas de llorar.

—Hola —volví a decir, en realidad no se me ocurría nada más. Sí. Definitivamente iba a llorar como un bebé.

—_Oh, Edward. Te extraño mucho, hermanito._ —Ella estaba llorando, tenía que hacer que se detuviera.

—Yo también te he extrañado, Alice. —Levanté la vista hacia donde estaba Isabella y su hijo, ellos me miraban expectantes.

Tenía que salir de aquí para ir a casa y hablar con Alice. Quería saber de mi madre. Quería saber qué había sido de mi familia.

—Lo siento, Alice. Ahora estoy... estoy un poco ocupado. Te llamaré en un par de minutos, ¿sí? —Quería darle un buen motivo para que no creyera que no quería hablar con ella, pero no podía decirle nada más.

—_Esperaré tu llamada._ —Sorbió por la nariz y un segundo después colgó.

Guardé mi teléfono y regresé junto a Isabella y Max.

—Tengo que marcharme —anuncié, nadie dijo nada.

Después de unos segundos más, Isabella por fin habló:

—Oh, sí, lo siento. —Se levantó de su lugar rápidamente—. Ehmm... Max, cariño, despídete de Edward.

Antes de que Max se levantara de su lugar, me acerqué a donde estaba y me incliné, quedando a su altura.

—Por ahora tengo que irme. Vendré pronto, ¿sí? —En realidad no sabía si me estaba despidiendo de la manera adecuada, pero Max parecía conforme con lo que le había dicho. Asintió con la cabeza. Llevé mi mano hacia sus cabellos rubios y los revolví—. Nos vemos luego, campeón.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la salida. Giré mi cabeza solo un poco y pude ver de reojo a Max, él me miraba y sonreía ampliamente. Seguí con mi camino y al llegar a la puerta me giré para ver a Isabella.

—Siento irme de esta manera, yo...

—Está bien —me interrumpió y se encogió de hombros.

—Respecto a la conversación de hace una hora...

—Acepto tu ayuda —dijo rápidamente. Después dio un suspiro—. Pero tenemos que hablar un poco más del tema, ¿sí? Te llamaré mañana si estás de acuerdo.

—Sí, claro. —_«Ya estás dentro, Cullen», _me dije mentalmente.

—Entonces... ¿a qué hora quieres que llame?

Calculé la hora de salida y el tiempo que me tomaría llegar al departamento.

—Después de las seis —respondí.

—Ok. Después de las seis entonces.

Asentí y comencé a bajar los escalones del porche, caminé sin voltear ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

.

.

.

Al llegar al departamento, fui a mi habitación y marqué el número de Alice, contestó al tercer timbre.

—_¿Diga?_ —respondieron al otro lado de la línea. Estaba eufórico por volver a escuchar la voz de Alice.

Hablamos por dos horas.

.

.

.

_**Siete días después...**_

Estaba echado sobre la cama, mirando el techo, no veía nada en particular, solo trataba de relajarme un poco tras un día largo de trabajo. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido.

Desperté de golpe, no sabía dónde estaba; me encontraba desorientado. Cuando vi alrededor de la habitación, me calmé un poco. Pasé una mano sobre mi rostro para quitarme el sueño.

Hice un cálculo mental para saber qué día era hoy.

Domingo.

Diablos. Era domingo. Había pasado una semana desde que fui a casa de Isabella. Siete malditos días en los cuales no recibí ninguna llamada de parte de ella. Con tanto trabajo en el hospital, no me di cuenta de los días transcurridos.

Busqué mi teléfono por la cama, estaba dispuesto a llamarla. Inventaría cualquier pretexto para poder ver a Max y así poder conseguir la muestra de ADN.

_«Primero busca un buen pretexto para tu llamada»,_ me dije a mí mismo.

Ninguna maldita idea vino a mi cabeza.

Diablos.

Desesperado, salí de la habitación. Tal vez Emmett podría ayudarme. Lo encontré merodeando por los sofás.

—Hey, hermano. ¿Qué te animó a salir de tu cueva? —preguntó mientras pasaba las manos debajo de los cojines.

Ignoré su pregunta.

—¿Vas a salir? —Me sentí un idiota al preguntar aquello, era demasiado obvio que iba a salir.

—Sí —dijo y tomó las llaves del sofá—. Me gustaría charlar contigo, hermano, pero si llego tarde, mi cita me cortará las pelotas.

Hice una mueca.

—Se escucha doloroso.

—Lo es. Me marcho —dijo y salió.

Mi teléfono sonó. Era Alice.

—Hola, Alice.

—_Hola, hermanito. Me preguntaba si tienes tiempo para ir a comer juntos. _

—No se supone que estás en...

—_¡Estoy en New York! Jasper vino a un asunto de trabajo_ —soltó emocionada.

Sonreí. Por supuesto que quería verla.

—Sí.

—_Ok. Dame tu dirección, si estoy cerca de ahí pasaré por ti. _

.

.

Una hora después, Alice estaba fuera del edificio. En cuanto la vi estacionarse, me dirigí hacia ella; salió del coche y la vi.

Se podría decir que estaba igual que hace tiempo, excepto porque ahora tenía un abultado vientre. Al ver mi rostro de asombro, Alice sonrió.

—¡Sorpresa! —dijo, tocándose el abultado vientre. Se acercó a paso lento hasta donde estaba.

—¿Estás...?

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Por Dios, Edward! Mi embarazo puede verse a un kilómetro de distancia. ¿Y tú me preguntas si estoy embarazada?

—Lo siento. Sabes, es extraño verte así.

—Lo sé. ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí.

Fuimos al primer restaurante que estaba cerca.

Antes de tomar asiento en nuestra mesa asignada, Alice me detuvo y me entregó su teléfono.

—Toma —dijo—. Eres más alto que yo, toma la foto para que la vea mamá. Tengo que llevar evidencia de que estuve contigo.

Después de un par de fotos, tomamos asiento y ordenamos la comida.

Mientras Alice y yo conversábamos, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Vi el numeró. Era ella: Isabella.

—_Hola, Edward. Lamento no haberte llamado en la semana. Tuve mucho trabajo por hacer y no tuve tiempo. Ehm... Max quiere verte. _

Me alegré un poco al escuchar aquello. Ya no había necesidad de que me quebrara la cabeza buscando una excusa para llamarla. Esperé unos segundos más en silencio.

¿Qué podía decirle? _Yo también quiero ver a Max para conseguir un poco de su ADN._ Definitivamente no iba decirle aquello. En lugar de eso dije:

—¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

Un ruido se escuchó al otro lado.

—_¡Hola, Edward!_ —dijo Max, se escuchaba agitado.

La voz de Isabella reprendiendo a su hijo se escuchó de fondo.

—Hola, campeón —dije y una sonrisa se formó en mi boca.

—_¿Vendrás a verme hoy?_

—Claro que sí —respondí sin pensármelo dos veces.

—_Ven pronto, mamá se está poniendo gruñona._

Otro ruido.

—_Lo siento, Max está hiperactivo hoy. Alcancé a escuchar lo que dijiste, y sí, estaría bien que vinieras a la casa._

—Estaré ahí en una hora.

—_Está bien_ —respondió, y colgó.

Me había olvidado de que me encontraba con compañía.

—¿Quién era?

—Una amiga.

Frunció el ceño, luego sacudió la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Me extrañaba su comportamiento.

Después de unos minutos, ella no pudo más y lanzó la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? Has estado muy nervioso desde que colgaste la llamada.

—No sucede nada —respondí a la defensiva.

—No te creo. Acaso es por...

—No —dije antes de que dijera algo más—. Es más complicado de lo que te imaginas.

—¿Qué es?

¿Sería bueno decírselo?

_«Si no le dices, no dejará de insistir»._ Inhalé todo el aire que pude.

—Creo que soy papá —solté de repente.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No sé si el pequeño es mío, tengo la sospecha. Hice cuentas más de una docena de veces; la mayoría de éstas concuerdan a la edad del niño.

—Eso es... —bufó—. No puedo creerlo. Pero en todo caso, la madre debió decírtelo desde el principio. Espera, ¿cuántos años tiene el niño?

—Seis.

—Con mucha más razón. La madre debió decirte hace mucho y no ahora. En tal caso realiza una prueba de ADN.

—No es tan sencillo, Alice. Ella no... No es fácil de explicar.

—¿Hay más?

Asentí.

—Suéltalo. Quiero que me cuentes todo.

Le dije todo, incluyendo lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Miré mi reloj, era tarde, tenía que irme.

—Tengo que irme, le he dicho que iría a ver a Max en una hora.

—Voy contigo.

—No, no puedes.

—¿Por qué no? Estoy segura de que seré de gran ayuda. Podría facilitarte las cosas para conseguir una prueba más rápido de lo que tú podrías. Además, tu noviecita confiará más en ti al ver que tienes a una hermana embarazada, todo el mundo ama a las embarazadas.

Si ella iba a la casa de Isabella esto se tornaría más complicado.

—No. Ya me las arreglaré por mi cuenta.

—Al menos déjame acercarte a la casa de tu... —Iba a decir noviecita de nuevo, así que la fulminé con la mirada—. Perdón —sonrió burlona—. De Isabella.

—No —dije.

—Vamos, Edward, no te pongas pesado.

No tuve otra opción más que dejar que Alice viniera, no porque quisiera, sino porque se me hacía tarde, y tomar un taxi hasta la casa de Isabella me costaría una fortuna.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, Alice aparcó frente a la casa de Isabella. Iba a bajar del auto, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejándonos ver a Max que corría hacia el auto.

—¡Max! —gritó Isabella detrás de él, pero fue inútil, pues el niño ya estaba en camino a mi dirección.

—Viniste, Edward —dijo emocionado.

—Dije que lo haría, campeón.

Me giré para poder despedirme de Alice, pero ella ya había bajado del auto y rodeaba éste para encontrarse conmigo y con Max.

_«Esto no va acabar bien»,_ pensé.

Volví la vista hacia la casa y vi a Isabella acercándose a paso lento. No dejaba de ver a Alice y su voluminoso vientre.

—Hola —saludó Alice sacudiendo su mano en el aire en dirección a Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos pronto. <strong>


	11. Capítulo 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a _Meyer_, yo sólo me encargo de la historia... Ay sí, ay sí. La historia no es muy buena, pero mientras me pertenezca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio. (Y no es como si alguien quisiera robármela jajajaja)

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

><p>¡Estoy viva!<p>

Jaja. Ok, no creo que a nadie le importe. XD... Bueno, pues aquí me tienen de nuevo, con otro capítulo de esta historia.

Pasando a otros temas. Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que leen la historia y dejan sus rr, y que me han esperado mucho para actualizarlo. Prometo que se actualizará más seguido. También quiero agradecer mucho a mi beta Yanina, por regalarme un pedacito de su tiempo y hacer mucha de su magia en cada uno de los capítulos.

Es todo aquí arriba, los veo abajo. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo nueve.<strong>

**Bella.**

Observé a Edward marcharse hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

Las palabras que había pronunciado hacía un par de minutos se repetían una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza. Parpadeé un par de veces para aclarar mis ideas. ¿De verdad esto era lo correcto? ¿Qué haría después de que Edward se marchara? ¿Qué le diría a Max cuando preguntara por su supuesto padre? ¿A qué grado le afectaría esto a mi hijo?

_«Estúpida»,_ me dije mentalmente. Era una estúpida por hacer esto, pero no podía ver a mi pequeño triste por mi culpa, por no saber quién demonios era su padre.

_¿De verdad piensas que con esto vas a hacerle menos daño que contándole la verdad?_

—¿Mamá? —habló Max a mis espaldas. Me giré lentamente para verlo, estaba triste. Rápidamente supuse que fue por la repentina partida de Edward.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Va a volver, verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas, cariño?

Max bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba y me incliné quedando a su altura, lo tomé de la barbilla y lo obligué a mirarme.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Bajó la mirada para no tener que enfrentarme.

—El otro día... Mike dijo que los niños que se portan mal con su papá, los papás no los quieren y se van. Mamá, ¿Edward se enfadó porque no le dije papá y por eso se fue?

Oh, no.

—Él no se enojaría por eso, cariño —le aseguré.

—Pero Mike dijo...

¿Qué demonios le había contado ese niño a mi hijo? Tendría que hablar seriamente con su madre para decirle unas cuantas cosas.

—Mike está mintiendo. ¿Ese niño está molestándote en el colegio?

De ser así iría a hablar con la maestra de Max, y si era necesario con la directora.

—No.

—¿Seguro? —pregunté, levantando una ceja.

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces explícame eso de "el otro día Mike dijo".

Asintió un par de veces.

—El otro día la maestra preguntó por qué los papás se enfadan con los niños. Jenny dijo que porque no los obedecíamos, Mark dijo que nos regañaban por no levantar los juguetes de donde jugábamos, y Mike dijo que a los niños malos sus papás los abandonan por portarse mal. La maestra le dijo que eso no era verdad, pero Mike dijo que era verdad, que su amigo Alex se portó mal y un día su papá se fue de su casa y nunca volvió. Mamá, ¿por qué se fue mi papá cuando era más pequeño?

Oh, Dios. No podía con esto, no podía. Me aclaré un par de veces la garganta. Lastimosamente tenía que mentirle nuevamente.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Edward se fue a África?

—Sí. Se fue porque en esos lugares hay mucha gente pobre y no tiene dinero para ir al doctor. Y Edward fue a ayudar a mucha gente de esos lugares.

—Así es.

—¿Entonces Edward no va a irse nunca? —preguntó esperanzado, sus ojos brillaban.

Mi corazón se encogió. Esto era lo que me temía, y todo era mi culpa. No dije nada, solo asentí.

Me levanté de aquella posición, que ya estaba haciendo que mis piernas de acalambraran, y extendí mi mano para ofrecérsela a Max.

—Entremos a casa. —Max tomó mi mano y juntos caminamos al interior de la casa.

El teléfono sonó mientras entrábamos. Caminamos hasta llegar a él, tomé el auricular lista para contestar, miré el identificador de llamadas y pude darme cuenta que la que llamaba era mi madre.

—Es tu abuelita Renée.

El rostro de Max se iluminó.

—¿Puedo contestarle yo?

—Claro que sí. —Le entregué el teléfono y rápidamente lo llevó a su oreja.

—¡Abuela! —chilló mi hijo. Seguramente mi madre tuvo que alejarse el teléfono un par de metros.

En lo que conversaban fui a la cocina para limpiar los platos de la comida. Quince minutos después mi pequeño apareció a mi lado.

—La abuela quiere hablar contigo.

Tomé el teléfono y contesté.

—Hola, mamá.

—_Hola, cariño._ —Hubo una larga pausa, seguida de un suspiro. Sabía que me preguntaría algo que se le hacía difícil formular. Pero de todos modos lo haría_—. Isabella._ —Ahí estaba el nombre completo_—. Después de que Max nació... tu padre y yo pensamos..._

—No le des muchas vueltas, mamá, y di lo que tengas que decir.

—_Hija, eres joven y hermosa. Y sé que tienes todo el derecho a rehacer tu vida y ser feliz..._

La idea de que Max le hubiese contado de Edward y su supuesto parentesco, hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

_¿Qué cosas le había dicho Max?_

Tragué saliva fuertemente.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Otro largo suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—_Max me habló de Edward _—me dijo.

Oh, no.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté con miedo de su respuesta.

—_No mucho. Dijo que Edward había ido a visitarlo, que habían ido al zoológico y después habían ido a casa y vieron una película. También me dijo algo sobre fotos que tenía en casa y de un portarretratos de macarrones. Hablaba tan deprisa que no entendí la última parte._ —Tomó aire y volvió a hablar_—: Entonces... ¿Edward es... tu nueva pareja?_

¿Qué?

—Mamá, no. Edward es... —¿Qué podía decirle? «El padre de alquiler de Max», no le iba a decir eso a mi madre—, es un buen amigo que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora que nuevamente nos hemos encontrado, hemos salido un par de veces y hace muy poco que Max lo conoció. —Me mordí la mejilla, esperando su respuesta.

—_¿Y es guapo?_ —preguntó.

Me alejé un poco del presente y recordé a Edward. Sí, era atractivo. Recordé el color de sus ojos; un verde claro que me hacía recordar los ojos de Max. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para dar por terminado el recuerdo. Me concentré en la pregunta que Renée me hizo.

—_Por tu silencio supongo que sí _—dijo riéndose.

—¡Mamá! —protesté.

Un ruido se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—_Lo siento, cariño, me tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a verificar que tu padre no se haya roto la espalda. Últimamente se le ha dado por reparar todo lo que encuentra a su paso._

—Está bien, mamá.

—_Te quiero mucho, hija. Y dale un beso de mi parte a mi nieto._

—Lo haré —dije, y colgué.

Di un largo suspiro, después me levanté del lugar y fui a llamar a Max para ir a acostarlo.

.

.

.

Le había prometido a Edward que lo llamaría en la semana, pero me fue imposible hacerlo, esa semana el caso de un cliente se había complicado y me tenía con la cabeza hecha un lío.

El sábado por la noche, Max me preguntó por Edward, a lo que respondí que no había tenido tiempo de llamarlo. Pero le prometí que al día siguiente lo llamaríamos para que viniera a la casa. Max pareció conforme con eso.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Max y yo nos levantamos muy tarde, la noche anterior nos habíamos desvelado viendo una película. Así que el domingo por la mañana no teníamos energías suficientes como para despegarnos de la cama.

Era tarde para el desayuno, pero a Max no pareció importarle y pidió cereal con leche.

—¿Podemos llamar a Edward, mamá? —me preguntó, ansioso.

Miré el reloj que se encontraba en el horno. Eran las once y media. Regresé la vista hacia Max.

—¿Ya terminaste tu desayuno?

Asintió un par de veces, emocionado.

—Bien. Vamos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la barra de la cocina y fue corriendo en busca de mi celular. Fui prácticamente corriendo detrás de él para alcanzarlo. Tenía que admitir que mi hijo era un poco más rápido que yo.

—¡Te gané! —dijo, levantando las dos manos en señal de victoria.

—Eso no es verdad —discutí en broma.

—Siempre te gano en las carreras, mamá.

—¿A caso estás llamándome mentirosa? —Coloqué mis manos en las caderas y fingí estar molesta.

—¡Sí! —me contestó, lanzándose al sillón.

Caminé apresuradamente al sillón y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, Max se retorcía y suplicaba que lo dejara en paz.

—Ya, ya —decía entre risas. Pero no lo soltaría tan fácilmente.

—Te soltaré cuando admitas que te he ganado.

—¡No! —dijo, y más risas resonaron por la sala. De pronto su rostro pareció hacerse un poco más pálido—. ¡Tengo... que ir al baño! —Rápidamente dejé de torturarlo, Max se levantó y corrió al baño.

Solté una pequeña risita mientras lo veía apresurarse hacia el baño. Me levanté y busqué mi teléfono en el sillón, lo tomé y lo sostuve entre las manos.

¿Qué le diría?

Por Dios, ¿por qué era tan difícil pensar coherentemente cuando hablaba con él?

Improvisé un par de ideas y elegí la primera: le diría que Max quería verlo y lo invitaría a venir a la casa para hablar de asuntos importantes; con eso en mente, marqué su número. No esperé demasiado para escuchar su voz. Y un hueco comenzó a formarse dentro de mi estómago cuando lo escuché.

—Hola, Edward. Lamento no haberte llamado en la semana. Tuve mucho trabajo por hacer y no tuve tiempo. Eh... Max quiere verte. —El pequeño discurso que había preparado antes, se fue por la borda. Las palabras salían unas atropelladas por las otras, haciéndome parecer ridícula.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—_¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?_ —me preguntó.

Los pasos de Max corriendo se escucharon detrás de mí, para luego sentir como el teléfono salía de mi alcance. Max corrió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y se colocó el auricular sobre la oreja.

—¡Hola, Edward! —dijo Max agitado, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Lo miré enfadada.

—¡Max Swan! Entrégame ese teléfono ahora mismo —lo reprendí.

—¿Vendrás a verme hoy? —lo escuché preguntar.

No sé qué cosa le dijo Edward, pero su sonrisa se hizo más grande, incluso tuve un poco de miedo de que llegase a hacerse daño.

—Ven pronto, mamá se está poniendo gruñona —dijo, para después tenderme el teléfono.

Me coloqué el auricular en la oreja y hablé:

—Lo siento, Max está hiperactivo hoy. Alcancé a escuchar lo que dijiste, y sí, estaría bien que vinieras a la casa.

—_Estaré ahí en una hora _—prometió.

—Está bien —respondí, para después colgar.

Max estaba parado a un costado de mí.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Max —dije con enfado—. Eso que hiciste es de muy mala educación.

Mi hijo bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Lo siento, mamá, ¿me disculpas?

—No va a ser tan fácil. Primero, tienes que entender que eso no se hace. Después, tienes que recoger los juguetes que están regados en tu habitación.

—Pero, ma... —protestó, haciendo un puchero.

—Ningún pero. Ve antes de que llegue Edward.

—Está bien. Ya voy —dijo, bajando los hombros y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Media hora después Max y yo estábamos acurrucados en el sillón, viendo dibujos animados. Se removió en mis brazos para mirarme.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestioné, curiosa.

—Quiero jugar en el jardín. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

—¿A qué jugaremos? —pregunté.

—A los exploradores.

—Muy bien. Ve a buscar tus herramientas, mientras yo iré a cambiarme de zapatos —expliqué, señalándole mis pantuflas.

Se levantó apresurado.

—¡Sí! —dijo, y fue en busca de sus juguetes.

Unos quince minutos después estaba lista para bajar, cuando Max gritó desde la puerta de entrada.

—¡Está aquí! —La puerta se cerró de un portazo.

Bajé a toda velocidad las escaleras y pude ver un auto estacionado. Me asusté; mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

—¡MAX! —grité para detenerlo, fue inútil, Max se encontraba a mitad del camino.

De la puerta del copiloto bajó Edward. Traía el mismo cabello despeinado de siempre, vestía unos jeans y una polera verde que lo hacían ver bien.

Edward sonrió a Max en cuanto lo vio.

Mi hijo dijo algo, y lo que Edward le respondió hizo que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande. Se giró hacia el vehículo y pude notar cómo su cuerpo se tensaba. Miré en la misma dirección que él, y me sorprendí al ver a una mujer bajita rodear el carro. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver el enorme vientre de ésta.

_No, no, no._ Edward no podía hacerme esto. Él nunca había mencionado que tuviera pareja, menos que sería padre.

¿Y por qué iba a decírmelo?

—Hola —saludó la mujer bajita en mi dirección.

La miré con cautela a ella y a Edward, caminando a paso lento, con las manos en las caderas.

Quise despegar la mirada del voluminoso vientre de la mujer, juro que lo intenté. Pero fallé. Por más que intentaba mis ojos seguían ahí.

—Hola —saludé cortante. Estaba molesta. Molesta de verdad. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme esto?

A la novia de Edward no pareció importarle mi tono de voz.

—Hola, Isabella —dijo Edward con un poco de miedo—. ¿Cómo... Cómo estás? —titubeó un poco con su pregunta.

—Bien —contesté sin mirarlo, mi vista aún estaba en la chica.

—Ehhh... —Se rascó la nuca—. Me gustaría presentarte a...

—Alice... Alice Cullen.

Era su esposa.

¿Por qué se había ofrecido a ayudarme?

La idea de que quizás lo hizo porque quería un poco de práctica, cruzó por mi cabeza... Max no era un bebé que necesitara cambios de pañal, o biberones, pero quizás esto le ayudaría un poco en un futuro con su hijo.

Tonterías.

Parpadeé un poco para alejar aquellas ideas tontas. Esto tenía que tener una explicación, y la iba a obtener.

Bajé la mirada hacia la mano de la chica, la idea de no estrecharla era tentadora. Al final, extendí mi mano y estreché la de ella.

—Isabella Swan —dije.

—Es un placer conocerte, Isabella.

Pues yo no sentía lo mismo.

—¿Tú quién eres? —preguntó Max.

Casi le doy un par de palmaditas en la espalda a mi hijo por preguntar lo que yo quería saber desesperadamente.

La tal Alice sonrió en dirección a mi hijo. Ella _no_ tenía ningún derecho de sonreírle.

—Yo soy la tía Alice. —La chica me miró, como esperando a que yo interviniera—. Espero que no te moleste que esté acompañando a mi hermano, pero quería conocer a Max.

_¿Su hermano?_ Los miré a ambos y entonces pude darme cuenta del gran parecido que tenían. La misma nariz, los mismos ojos. Me sentí una completa idiota por todas las suposiciones anteriores.

—Claro que no —le aseguré, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué eres de Edward? —preguntó nuevamente Max.

—Yo soy hermana de tu papá —le contestó Alice, la emoción se filtraba de sus palabras.

La palabra "papá" fue como un golpe en el estómago. También en ese momento me entró la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que le había dicho Edward a su hermana.

Max sonrió.

—Mamá, ¿puedo llevar a Alice a ver a Tori?

Bueno, ahora Alice me daba un poco más confianza.

—Sí, cariño.

—¿Quieres conocer a Tori, Alice? —le preguntó mi hijo a su "tía".

Alice arqueó una ceja, confusa.

—¿Quién es Tori? Es...

—Ven. —Max haló a Alice del brazo, ella comenzó a caminar a paso lento. A Max le gustaba la expresión de las personas cuando veían a la pequeña iguana en lugar de algún perro o gato.

Edward y yo caminamos en silencio en dirección a la casa. Cuando estuvimos dentro, vi que Alice iba a la mitad de las escaleras. Había sido muy insensible de mi parte dejar que la embarazada mujer subiera las escaleras.

—Max, ¿por qué no traes a Tori aquí abajo? Alice no puede subir las escaleras.

Alice se detuvo casi al llegar a la cima, se sostuvo del barandal para mirarnos.

—Solo estoy embarazada, no inválida. Además, el doctor Jenks dijo que me hacía mucho bien caminar. Ahora, si me permiten, subiré los cuatro escalones restantes, e iré a ver a esa tal Tori que nadie se molestó en decirme quién era.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Alice subió y fue atrás de Max.

Edward y yo quedamos solos. Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —le pregunté.

—Sí, por favor.

Caminamos a la cocina, me acerqué al frigorífico y lo abrí para comprobar qué bebidas tenía disponibles.

—¿Quieres jugo, refresco, agua... o...? —Iba a ofrecerle una copa vino, pero entonces él habló.

—Jugo.

Miré los envases de jugo.

—¿Naranja, arándano, o uva? —Al decirle la última opción sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Tienes jugo de uva? —preguntó, como si no lo creyera.

—Sí —confirmé. El jugo de uva no podía faltar en esta casa, a Max le encantaba.

—Jugo de uva está bien.

Tomé el jugo de uva, el de arándano y dos vasos, los coloqué en la encimera y serví. Edward tomó su vaso y dio un trago.

—Gracias.

Asentí en reconocimiento.

—Bien. Ahora que tu hermana está distrayendo un poco a Max, quisiera hablar contigo.

Dio otro trago a su bebida y asintió.

—Claro.

—Agradezco que quieras ayudarme, Edward. No sabes lo mucho que me estás ayudando. Sin embargo, necesito que sepas que esto será por un par de semanas, tres cuanto mucho. No quiero que Max salga herido de esta locura que inventé. Sé que hice mal desde el principio. Pero... —Negué con la cabeza, no hacía falta que le diera explicaciones a él—. Solo serán tres semanas, ¿sí?

El asintió de inmediato.

—Está bien, como tú lo desees. Si tres semanas son suficientes, yo te ayudaré.

—Gracias.

Esto iba a agradecérselo por el resto de mis días.

Bueno, el asunto ya estaba aclarado. Solo tres semanas.

Tomé mi vaso y lo llevé a mis labios, antes de inclinarlo para tomar un sorbo, pregunté:

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a tu hermana?

—Yo… umm… Le dije solo un par de cosas, quedó conforme con lo que le conté y no creo que vuelva a preguntar.

—¿No tendrás problemas con eso?

—No, ella solo está de visita, se ira mañana. —Tomó otro sorbo de jugo, saboreándolo por un par de segundos—. Esto está muy bueno —aseguró con satisfacción.

—¿Quieres más?

Miró el envase de jugo con anhelo.

—No, gracias. Una vez que comienzo a beber no puedo detenerme.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Te gusta.

Levantó una de las comisuras de su boca, como si recordara algo.

—Sí, mucho. Pero no debo excederme, me vuelvo algo hiperactivo.

—Entonces no más jugo —dije, tomando los dos envases y llevándolos al frigorífico. Con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward tomaba los dos vasos y los llevaba al fregadero, pero antes de que llegara, uno de los vasos se estrelló contra el suelo.

—Maldición —lo escuché decir con los dientes apretados—. Lo siento.

Dejé los jugos y fui a ayudarlo, me incliné en la misma posición que él y comencé a tomar algunos vidrios. Una de sus manos se colocó encima de la mía. Lo que su toqué me hizo sentir fue electrizante, levanté la mirada en su dirección, él también lo hizo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Mis ojos vagaron por el suyo, hasta detenerse en sus labios. Las ganas de acortar la distancia que nos separaba y posar mis labios en los suyos, me invadió. Edward dejó de respirar por un par de segundos.

Estábamos paralizados. Era el momento de retroceder, antes de que pasara algo más.

Iba a retroceder, pero entonces la mano de Edward se posó en mi mejilla, me atrajo hacia él hasta que sus labios se situaron sobre los míos. La electricidad de su toque no se comparaba con esa que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos; toda la piel me hormigueaba.

—¡Mamá! —La voz de Max llamó desde el segundo piso.

Empujé a Edward por el pecho, obligándolo a separarse. Él dejó caer la mano para estabilizarse, ya que lo había tomado desprevenido.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Llevé mi mano hacia mis labios, no creyendo lo que acababa de suceder.

—Esto no...

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse.

—¡Mamá! —volvió a llamar Max.

—Ahora voy —grité en respuesta—. No debe repetirse —le dije a Edward, pero mi tono no era tan firme como pretendía.

—S-Sí. Por supuesto.

Me incliné y comencé a recoger nuevamente los vidrios. Necesitaba ocuparme de algo, el ambiente se estaba volviendo tenso.

—No más jugo de uva por el momento —bromeé, tratando de aligerar un poco el asunto. Pareció funcionar, una sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios.

La visita de Edward y su hermana no se prolongó durante mucho tiempo. Hora y media después se marcharon. Edward prometiendo a Max que vendría durante algún día de la semana, lo cual yo sabía que era mentira, el vendría solo en el momento que yo se lo pidiera.

* * *

><p>Como que el jugo de uva pone hiperactivo e impulsivo a Edward, ¿no? Jejejeje. Y ¿qué tal les pareció la interrupción de Max? Ed y Bella interrumpieron su casi beso por su culpa. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen saber su opinión, que es muy importante para mí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.<p> 


	12. Capítulo 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a _Meyer_, yo sólo me encargo de la historia... Ay sí, ay sí. La historia no es muy buena, pero mientras me pertenezca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio. (Y no es como si alguien quisiera robármela jajajaja)

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo diez.<strong>

**Edward.**

—¡Edward! —se quejó Alice a mi lado.

—¿Uhm? —respondí distraído. No podía quitarme de la cabeza aquel roce de labios. Dios, se había sentido tan bien, que ni siquiera podía compararlo con algo parecido porque jamás me había sucedido.

—¿Uhm, qué? —replicó molesta.

Apreté los ojos fuertemente para tratar de desprenderme de aquellos pensamientos que me inundaban la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, Alice. Yo...

—No estás aquí —suspiró exasperada—. Estuve así —separó el dedo pulgar del índice un par de centímetros—, así de contarte la concepción de mi hijo y tú ni cuenta te hubieras dado. —Soltó una pequeña risita por la mueca de desagrado que hice en cuanto dijo lo último.

—Lo siento —volví a disculparme—. ¿Qué era lo que decías?

—Ni loca voy a repetirlo. —No era tan idiota como para insistir, así que decidí guardar silencio hasta que ella decidiera que era el momento justo para volver a hablar. Me concentré en la carretera, mirando cualquier cosa para no dejar entrar ningún pensamiento que incluyera a Max o a Bella.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, Alice me miró de soslayo.

—¿Edward? —preguntó para llamar mi atención. Giré la cabeza para prestarle atención.

—Dime.

—¿Sabes lo contenta que se pondrá mamá cuando se entere de que es abuela? —dijo emocionada.

_¡¿Qué?!_ No, no, esto estaba mal.

—No debes decirle nada aún, Alice. Ni siquiera estoy seguro que sea padre del niño.

¿Pero qué mierda estaba diciendo?

_«Será mejor que cierres la boca, Cullen»,_ me reprendí mentalmente.

Alice bufó ruidosamente.

—¿Es qué no lo ves? ¡Dios, Edward! —Golpeó el volante con ambas manos, bajó la velocidad y se orilló cerca de la acera—. Max es igualito a ti. Tiene los mismos ojos que tú, el mismo cabello. Incluso algunos gestos los heredó de ti, Edward. Serías muy estúpido si no llegaras a darte cuenta.

Dejar que Alice me acompañara no había sido una buena idea.

—No lo entiendes. —Apreté los puños—. Yo... Isabella... Sé que... —Solté un resoplido. Maldición, nada con lógica estaba saliendo de mis labios.

—Mantengamos la calma —dijo ella—. Bien. Dices que aceptaste la propuesta de Bella porque querías una prueba para comprobar si Max era tu hijo, ¿cierto? —No esperó mi respuesta—. Bien. Supongamos que tienes la prueba que necesitas, la llevas al laboratorio, hacen los estudios correspondientes y días después te entregan los resultados. ¿Qué harás si esos resultados dan positivo? ¿Lo sabes?

—Yo... —Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones—. No —confesé. Había estado inventándome miles de planes para obtener una prueba, que no me detuve a pensar que si la prueba llegase a dar positivo me cambiaría el resto de mi existencia.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por un par de segundos, no sabía qué contestar a eso.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerle. No tengo estabilidad económica, ni tampoco tengo un lugar fijo.

Alice asintió un par de veces, analizando mis palabras.

—¿Y el cariño? —preguntó—. Para un niño la figura paterna es importante.

—Eso... eso no es suficiente para darle de comer —repliqué con un poco de enfado. Ella no estaba ayudando.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo es importante. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien lo que es carecer de cariño paterno. Dices que por ahora no tienes estabilidad económica, pero dentro de un par de años, cuando tengas algo fijo...

—No es fácil, Alice. ¿Qué le diré a Isabella? Oye, ¿recuerdas la fiesta antes del fin de curso que ofreció el novio de Zafrina en el 2008? Tal vez no lo recuerdes. Pero nos acostamos. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que te embaracé, y entenderás que sospecho que Max es hijo mío.

Alice pareció pensarlo por un rato, luego volvió a asentir como si comprendiera.

—Tienes razón, sería raro. —Me llevé los dedos al puente de la nariz y me di un masaje, tratando de pensar—. Pero puedes…

—No he pensado en el asunto tan profundamente —le dije antes de que siguiera. Seguí masajeándome el puente de la nariz—. Prometo que lo resolveré y encontraré una solución a esto. Solo necesito algo de tiempo para pensar y asimilar un poco las cosas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso. Alice encendió el coche y se incorporó a la carretera.

Cuando llegamos al edificio, nos despedimos, y Alice me prometió que haría lo posible para volver dentro de un par de semanas con nuestra madre. Salí del coche y ella se fue. Las cosas estaban mal, pero no quería que ella se entrometiera en mis asuntos. Ya pensaría en algo que resolviera mi situación.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, el trabajo en el hospital fue tranquilo. En la tarde Carlisle me citó en su oficina y me informó que su sobrino Jasper había preguntado sobre mí, y pedido mi número de teléfono para localizarme, argumentando que me conocía y que éramos parientes. Le di las gracias y le dije que estuvo bien, que su sobrino pudo localizarme.

Al término de la jornada, estaba preparándome para ir al departamento, cuando recibí un mensaje de Alice diciendo que si podía verme un par de minutos para algo importante, que estaba fuera del hospital. Le envié un mensaje de respuesta que la esperaba en la entrada.

Al salir, me encontré un taxi aparcado cerca del estacionamiento. Alice se encontraba en el asiento trasero, le dijo algo al chofer y salió, llevaba un sobre amarillo en las manos. Me sonrió y avanzó a paso lento hasta que quedamos uno frente al otro.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —preguntó.

Me incliné sobre ella y la abracé todo lo que su vientre me permitió. Soltó un pequeño sollozo en mi pecho.

—Oye —dije—. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

Se separó de mí y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Esto del embarazo es un caos, lloro por todo. —Se volvió a limpiar la cara—. He venido porque quiero entregarte esto —dijo, y me extendió el sobre amarillo. La miré con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es? —cuestioné, mirando el sobre no muy convencido de que fuera buena idea tomarlo.

—Es una sorpresa. Ya lo verás. —Sonrió ampliamente—. No tengo mucho tiempo ahora para explicártelo, así que he hecho una nota donde te digo un par de cosillas.

Tomé el sobre y lo guardé en mi bandolera. Una vez guardado, Alice comentó:

—Edward, no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte esto, y no es porque no haya tenido ganas, sino porque creo que ahora es el momento justo. —Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa, dio un suspiro y dijo—: Te admiro mucho, Edward. Admiro tu valentía, la valentía que tuviste para enfrentarte con papá. Admiro tu fuerza para llegar a donde estás ahora, por no rendirte a tus sueños. —Soltó un par de lágrimas más.

Negué con la cabeza y la tomé por los hombros.

—No lo hubiese logrado sin tu ayuda y la de mamá —dije.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó hace tiempo con papá... Lamento no haber...

No le di tiempo de que siguiera, no valía la pena recordar viejos tiempos.

—Eso ya no importa, Alice. Lo importante es que ahora podremos estar en contacto nuevamente. —Alice asintió y soltó una risita histérica—. ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté con una ceja arqueada.

—Lo único que he hecho en contra de nuestro padre, fue aquella vez que le vomité los costosos zapatos —contestó y soltó una risita más larga.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendido—. ¿De verdad hiciste eso?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Fue al comienzo de mi embarazo. Tuvimos una charla que no estaba siendo nada agradable. Entonces las náuseas me invadieron, quise correr al baño lo más deprisa que pude, pero papá pensó que estaba dando la conversación por terminada, así que me tomó del brazo y no permitió que me marchara, no tuve otra opción que vomitarle los zapatos.

Esta vez los dos reímos.

—No lo puedo creer. —Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Hubieras visto la cara que puso.

Reímos un poco más.

Cuando las risas se terminaron, Alice miró la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Es tarde, mi vuelo sale en una hora. Jasper quería venir para conocerte oficialmente, pero le dije que me esperara en el aeropuerto, para que arreglara las cosas del equipaje. Esto fue una visita sorpresa. Dentro de un par de semanas vendremos a visitarte —me prometió.

Asentí como un niño pequeño. La idea de ver a mi madre me emocionaba.

—Que tengas buen viaje, Alice —dije.

Asintió un par de veces, y después sorbió por la nariz.

—Nos vemos pronto, Eddie.

Le hice una mueca ante aquel apodo horrible.

Caminó hacia el taxi, abrió la puerta y se detuvo para echarme un último vistazo.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward. Y sé que harás lo correcto —dijo, y se metió en el coche.

Tenía una idea de a lo que se refería. Asentí y miré como el taxi se alejaba.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué al departamento, lo primero que vi fue a Emmett sentado en uno de los sillones cambiando el televisor de canal constantemente.

—¡Oye, viejo! ¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó sin apartar los ojos del televisor.

—Bien —le contesté. Sabía que a Emmett no le apetecería escuchar todo lo que traía encima.

—Estupendo —dijo—. Te guardé un pedazo de pizza.

Miré a la mesa de la cocina, y allí se encontraba una caja.

—Gracias —le dije.

Pero la curiosidad era más grande que mi apetito. Fui a mi habitación y abrí mi bandolera, saqué el sobre y lo abrí. Dentro de él había dos hojas de papel, y en el fondo se encontraba una bolsita de plástico.

Abrí la primera hoja de papel y comencé a leerla.

_**Hola, Ed.**_

_**No te di esto yo misma porque sabía que no ibas a aceptarlo.**_

_**Hice una transferencia de dinero a tu cuenta bancaria. Y antes de que pongas los ojos en blanco o hagas caras raras, déjame decirte que el dinero que deposité en tu cuenta es un préstamo. Cuando tengas tu propia consulta te lo cobraré con creces, hermanito. Mi pequeño hijo necesitará un doctor de cabecera, ¿y adivina quién lo será?**_

_**Pasando a un tema más serio. En el fondo del sobre viene una bolsa de plástico. ¿Adivina qué es? (Si es que aún no has sacado el contenido y visto qué es). Bueno, si ya lo viste, no tiene caso que te lo diga, pero si aún no lo sabes… ¡es lo que querías! Ayer, cuando fuimos a la casa de Bella, y Max me pidió ver a Tory, no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad; robé un par de cabellos del cepillo de Max. No me preguntes cómo lo hice. **_

_**Estuve pensando seriamente en dártelo o no, pero después de unas horas me dije a mí misma que ya eras un hombre que sabe lo que hace y harás lo correcto. Así que confío en que harás lo correcto. Además, no quise meterme más en tus asuntos. No quiero que después vayas a pensar que soy una entrometida. **_

_**Te quiero, hermano. Y como he prometido: dentro de un par de semanas estaremos de visita.**_

_**No tengo nada más que decir por el momento.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**PD 1: En la otra hoja viene el número de mamá y el mío para mantenernos en contacto. ;)**_

_**PD 2: También me gustaría que en cuanto te sientas preparado para enfrentar toda esta situación, nos involucres a mí y a mamá; Max es un niño grandioso.**_

_**Con amor, Alice.**_

Miré con horror el sobre.

_¿Qué haría ahora?_

Pensé que esto me llevaría más tiempo.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, revolviéndome el cabello.

Me acerqué al sobre y lo tomé como si hubiera algo tóxico en él, metí la mano y saqué la bolsa de plástico, dentro de ella se encontraba un puñado de cabellos rubios.

El estómago me dolía y creía que iba a vomitar. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y miré al techo, fue una mala idea porque comencé a marearme más. Quería aire. Quizás el aire frío de afuera me ayudara a despejarme. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

—¿Estas bien, hermano? —me preguntó Emmett.

—Tengo... que salir —fue lo único que le dije.

Caminé por las calles sin rumbo alguno. El frío no estaba ayudando; entre más caminaba, más ideas se formaban en mi cabeza. Las ideas seguían formándose, no paraban.

_¿Qué haré ahora?_ Esto no estaba en mis planes. Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Me detuve en seco y miré a mi alrededor, el bullicio de gente lo había dejado atrás desde hacía varios minutos. Di media vuelta para poder reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba. Me detuve al ver que me hallaba afuera de la casa de Isabella.

_¿Cómo he llegado aquí?_

Quería echar a correr a alguna parte. Miré la casa y me devané los sesos pensando si era una buena idea tocar la puerta.

Era tarde. Pero tenía que ver a Max. Tenía que ver si Alice tenía razón. Tenía que verlo por mis propios ojos. Caminé distraídamente hacia la puerta y me detuve bruscamente.

_¿Qué le inventaré a Bella para justificar mi presencia? _

No podía hacer esto. No.

Di media vuelta para marcharme, ahora no era el momento justo para presentarme. Ya me las arreglaría en el transcurso de la semana para venir a visitar a Max; ahora mismo no podía. Tenía… tenía algo de temor.

Estaba a punto de dar el primer paso para marcharme, cuando un ruido se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Maldición.

Escuché las bisagras de la puerta sonar, seguido por la voz de alguien preguntando:

—¿Quién eres?

* * *

><p>Si les gustó o no el capítulo, háganmelo saber en un comentario. Sus reviews son los que me alimentan para seguir con esto. Gracias por sus favoritos, seguidores y comentarios. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.<p>

***Tengo un grupo en Facebook donde pongo adelantos de mis historias y otras cosas, si se quieren unir, el link está en mi perfil.***

Besos.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a _Meyer_, yo sólo me encargo de la historia... Ay sí, ay sí. La historia no es muy buena, pero mientras me pertenezca no permito su publicación en ningún sitio. (Y no es como si alguien quisiera robármela jajajaja)

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo once.<strong>

**Bella. **

—¿Quién eres? —demandó ella con voz autoritaria. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y caminé rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba, colocándome detrás.

—¿Edward? —pregunté con sorpresa en cuanto lo vi.

_¿Qué hacía él aquí?_

Edward tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si lo hubiesen atrapado haciendo algo malo.

—Sí. Yo... —titubeó.

—¿Tú… estás... bien? —fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, después de una rápida inspección con la mirada de que no le faltara ningún miembro del cuerpo.

—Sí, sí. Salí a caminar por un par de minutos... —Se rascó la nuca—. Espero no venir en un mal momento.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, no. Claro que no —respondí. A un costado de nosotros se aclararon la garganta, avisándonos que no estábamos solos. Oh, diablos. Me aclaré la garganta mientras miraba a Edward—. Edward, ella es Renesmee, mi amiga y la que se encarga de Max cuando no estoy. Renesmee, él es Edward. Él es... un amigo.

—Hola —dijo Edward, tendiéndole una mano a mi amiga. Nessie lo miró con cautela por un par de segundos antes de estrechar su mano.

—Ajá —dijo ella cortante, era claro que no estaba contenta con la situación.

El ambiente se puso tenso, tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—¿Por qué… por qué no pasas y hablamos dentro? —Edward asintió y se adentró en la casa, mientras que Renesmee me miraba como si estuviera loca, después bajó la mirada a la bolsa de basura que sostenía en la mano y maldijo en un susurro apenas audible.

—No tardo —dijo mirando en mi dirección y salió disparada hacia fuera de la casa. No sin antes señalar a Edward y a mí con la cabeza y después hacer una señal con los dedos índice y medio de que nos estaba observando.

Apenas Edward había tomado asiento en el sofá, cuando Nessie apareció en la entrada de la casa, agitada.

—Ven, Bella. Te tengo que consultar algo del caso Vulturi antes de que me marche. —Tomó mi brazo y prácticamente me arrastró. Miré a Edward apenada por la situación.

—Ponte cómodo. En un minuto estaré de vuelta. —Caminamos hasta llegar a la cocina, una vez allí me soltó.

—No lo puedo creer, Bella. Dijiste que el asunto con ese hombre ya estaba terminado. Mentiste. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de esto? —No esperó respuesta de mi parte para continuar—. Le estás permitiendo a Max hacerse ilusiones

—Lo sé —dije con pesar.

—¿Y no te preocupa...? Dios, Bella. A veces quisiera golpearte como a una piñata hasta hacerte entender que esto no está bien. —Soltó un suspiro exasperado—. Tú... debes solucionar esto, Bella. Te quiero como a una hermana y no quiero que Max y tú salgan lastimados de esto, ¿entiendes?

Quería mucho a Ness, el cariño que sentía por ella era el mismo que ella sentía por mí; pero ¿cómo le hacía entender el motivo y la razón por la cual hice esto?

Puse mi mejor cara para sonar más creíble en mi argumento.

—Te aseguro, Ness, que tanto Max como yo estaremos bien, así que no tienes que preocuparte. Y, por ahora, ya no quiero hablar más del asunto —declaré, dando por terminado el asunto. Estaba lista para marcharme y volver con Edward, pero en cuanto me di la media vuelta Ness habló de nuevo.

—Te gusta, ¿no es cierto? —dijo acusatoriamente.

Mi cuerpo se tensó.

_¿Cómo es que había llegado a esa conclusión?_

—¿Qué? —pregunté, dando media vuelta para quedar frente a ella. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, estudiándome.

—Vamos, Bella. No te hagas la que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

—No te entiendo, Ness.

—Bien. Voy a explicarte. Siempre has sido una mujer que está con la guardia en alto, no titubeas ni te pones tan nerviosa frente a ningún hombre por muy guapo que sea, y si lo haces, sabes disimularlo bien. Y de repente llega ese tal Edward y la barrera que has creado cae como el muro de Berlín.

—¿Te estás escuchando? Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido, Ness.

—Sabes que lo que digo es verdad.

Negué con la cabeza

—No.

—Entonces explícame por qué sigue allá —señaló hacia la puerta de la cocina, en dirección a donde se encontraba Edward—, sentado cómodamente en el sofá de tu casa, planeando no sé qué cosa...

—Ness... —la interrumpí—. Ahora no, por favor. —Me sobé las sienes—. Te lo he contado todo acerca de él.

—Y has omitido algunas partes. Pero bueno, esperaré a que lo arregles todo. Una cosa más antes de que me marche. Solo quiero que sepas que no porque lo hayas visto un par de veces significa que no sea peligroso. —Salió de la cocina, dejándome sola.

Mi cabeza estaba comenzando a hacerse ideas. Las detuve antes de que pensara lo peor. Fui detrás de Nessie. Para nuestra sorpresa, Max y la pequeña Kim se encontraban frente a un Edward sonriente. En cuanto nos escuchó, levantó la mirada sin que su bonita sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios.

—Hola, mamá, Edward estaba enseñándole a Kim una nueva palabra.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? —preguntó Ness a la defensiva.

—O-s-o —dijo Max en sílabas para que Kim hiciera un nuevo intento en pronunciarlas.

—Oooodo —dijo la niña. Max soltó una pequeña risita ante el intento fallido de la niña.

—Lo lograra muy pronto, ¿verdad, Edward?

Edward sonrió más ampliamente y asintió.

—Así es, Max. —Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, alborotándolos.

Renesmee se acercó a ellos y tomó a Kim en brazos.

—Dile Adiós a Max, Kimy. —La pequeña niña abrió y cerró la palma de su mano, despidiéndose de mi hijo. Max hizo el mismo gesto con la mano. Ness tocó la mejilla de Max en gesto de despedida—. Tenemos que irnos, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamarme —dijo mirando en mi dirección, después observó a Edward con desconfianza.

—Gracias, Ness —dije.

Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió, y se marchó.

Ahora estábamos los tres solos en casa.

—Creo que es muy tarde para haber venido de visita, será mejor que me marche y vuelva mañana más temprano.

Max miró a Edward, después a mí.

—Mamá, ¿por qué Edward tiene que marcharse?

Eso fue como un golpe en el estómago. Eso sí que era una buena pregunta.

—Mmm... —Traté de pensar lo más rápido que pude—. Porque Edward tiene que levantarse muy temprano para ir al trabajo, ¿cierto, Edward?

Edward estaba más nervioso que yo, así que asintió repetidas veces.

—Sí, sí. Yo trabajo... Sí... Emmm...

Max nos miraba sin comprender.

—Ben dice que su papá trabaja haciendo casas y que su mamá está toda el día en casa. También dice que sus papás comparten una habitación y duermen en la misma cama. Mamá, ¿porque tú y Edward no comparten una habitación?

Quería cubrir la boca de mi hijo para que no siguiera hablando. Dios, esto estaba poniéndose difícil. Miré a Edward, quien tenía el rostro ligeramente sonrosado.

—Yo… trabajo muy lejos de aquí —carraspeó un poco—, y tengo que llegar a tiempo, de lo contrario me echarían.

Max pareció entenderlo un poco. Iba hacer otra pregunta, así que tomé la delantera antes de que otra palabra saliera de su boca.

—Edward tiene que marcharse, cariño. Y tú tienes que irte a dormir, ya es muy tarde y mañana tienes que ir al colegio.

—Está bien, mamá. —Se levantó de su lugar y corrió escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Un minuto después apareció, venía corriendo con su cuento favorito en la mano—. ¿Puedes leerme este cuento antes de marcharte, Edward?

—Sí —respondió inmediatamente Edward. Un segundo después se percató de lo que había dicho y me miró, esperando una especie de aprobación. Por mi parte le di una sonrisa y asentí un par de veces.

Max tomó a Edward de la mano y lo guio a las escaleras, hacia su habitación; yo iba detrás de ellos.

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Max corrió hasta su cama y saltó un par de veces en ella para luego meterse debajo de las sábanas y acomodarse. Edward llegó a un lado de la cama, dudó un poco, pero después tomó el edredón que cubría la mitad del cuerpo de Max y lo arropó bien. Después se sentó en la orilla de la cama y abrió el cuento para empezar la lectura.

Me quedé observando desde el marco de la puerta. El corazón se me encogió ante aquella escena. A pesar de que Max me había escuchado muchas veces relatarle ese cuento, con Edward prestaba demasiada atención, tanto como la primera vez que se lo leí. Me quede ahí, contemplándolo.

Antes de que Edward leyera la última página, Max estaba completamente dormido.

Limpié un par de lágrimas que habían caído involuntariamente antes de que Edward pudiese darse cuenta. Edward levantó la mirada del cuento y me miró, iba a sonreír, pero en cuanto me vio la sonrisa se quedó congelada en sus labios. Se levantó de la cama y caminó en mi dirección, ofreciéndome el cuento, lo tomé de sus manos y lo deposité en un pequeño estante situado por debajo del interruptor.

—Se durmió —dijo desviando la mirada de mis ojos.

—Sí. Gracias —susurré, y un involuntario sollozo escapó de mi boca—. Lo siento —me disculpé.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Bella. —Al principio vaciló, pero al final llevó una mano hacia mi rostro y con delicadeza limpió la lágrima que caía por él. Lo más lógico en ese momento era que me apartara, pero no lo hice, en cambio, asentí en agradecimiento.

—Bajemos —dije al fin, apartándome se su toque.

Bajamos las escaleras en total silencio hasta al llegar al final de éstas. Aún yo seguía llorando. Quería detenerme, pero no era tan fácil.

—¿Bella? —El tono de Edward era de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

Negué mientras limpiaba inútilmente las lágrimas.

—Lamento esto, Edward. —Él iba a replicar pero no lo dejé—. Lamento hacerte pasar por esto. Por aprovecharme de ti. Yo... yo...

—No, Bella. No te aprovechaste de mí.

—Sí. Lo hice. Y me siento culpable por esto que estoy haciéndote. Y nunca me perdonaré por lo que le estoy haciendo a mi hijo. —Más lágrimas—. Soy una mala madre. Nunca me lo perdonará. Mis padres tampoco van a perdonarme.

Estaba diciendo todas esas cosas cuando Edward me atrajo hacia él y me envolvió en sus brazos. Quería alejarme, de verdad que quería, pero al mismo tiempo también quería que alguien me abrazara y dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

—Tranquilízate, Bella —dijo sobre mi cabello. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo rato; hasta que mis lágrimas cesaron.

Lentamente solté mi agarre y me separé de él. Edward bajó la mirada hasta que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto; los suyos eran de un bonito verde, que me hacía recordar a los días de primavera.

Edward posó su mirada sobre mis labios y comenzó a descender lentamente hasta quedar lo bastante cerca, dándome la oportunidad de rechazarlo. En cambio, cerré los ojos y me levanté sobre las puntas de mis pies para acortar la distancia que nos separaba. Sus labios tocaron suavemente los míos. Abrí mi boca, permitiéndole acceso a ella. Nos estábamos besando. Me olvidé por un momento de todo y me entregué por completo a ese beso. Dios, se sentía bien. Demasiado bien. También se sentía extrañamente familiar. No nos separamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos exigían oxígeno. Su frente quedó apoyada sobre la mía.

—Eso fue… Estuvo…

—Se sintió bien —dije al fin.

Asintió.

—Tengo que irme.

—Sí. —Me di cuenta que nuestras frentes aún estaban apoyadas una contra la otra. Me separé de inmediato, dando media vuelta. Edward caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, listo para marcharse.

—Isabella...

—No —lo corté. No quería hablar del asunto en este momento—. Hablaremos luego, ¿sí?

Dudó un poco, luego asintió.

—Vendré mañana —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

Por la ventana lo observé marcharse. Llevé una de mis manos a mis labios y con la punta de los dedos los delineé. Quería arrepentirme de lo sucedido, pero no podía. Me había gustado. Sacudí la cabeza y me retiré de la ventana. Necesitaba ir a dormir.

* * *

><p>Si llegaron hasta aqui. Gracias. No sean malas y dejenme saber que les pareció.<p>

Nos vemos hasta la proxima

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Tahi


End file.
